Eternal
by Creamed Cheese
Summary: Ever since I can remember there was Jacob. He would hold my hand when it was storming, hug me when it was cold, be my best friend when I needed him. I needed him for eternity. And until he forgot me, I thought he needed me too.
1. Prologue 1

Re-viewed/Edited 29/01/2013

Eternal

Prologue l

Special Friends

_**Mama spetle ferend hurts  
>He not awowolled!<strong>_

The smile that was radiating from Charlie Swan's face dulled when he spied his crying daughter struggling with the straps of her car seat. He wanted Rene to drive faster so he could free his little girl from her restraints and smother her in kisses until her tears turned to delightful giggles.

With his attention solely focused on the distressed baby, he didn't see that it wasn't Rene driving the car, but the latest of her 'boyfriends', more like some fool who thought she actually gave a damn about them.

As soon as the car was stopped, Charlie was throwing open the backdoor and pulling Bella from her seat, wrapping his arms around her as he adjusted her little body on his side.

He gave the 'new man' in Rene's life a nod before glancing over Rene and then back down at his daughter. "Tell Daddy what's got you all upset baby girl." He cooed, stroking her warm red cheek. "Why's my little princess crying?" He kissed her head before turning to Rene. "What happened?"

Rene shrugged and opened the boot. "She's being dramatic. I've been asleep on the way here and she's probably upset I didn't give her any attention." Her careless attitude made Charlie frown and hold Bella closer to him. He wasn't sure whether it was a bad day for her or just for show to the new guy that she could deal without her daughter. Or, the horrible thought ran through Charlie's head, _she actually doesn't want the stress of a baby while looking for someone to satisfy her._

They moved her small bag from their boot to the boot of Charlie's cruiser and he reluctantly offered Bella to Rene to say goodbye. He was shocked though, when Bella clung tighter to him and began to cry again. "Hey, hey, don't you wana say goodbye to your Mama?" The strong shake of her head had him looking at Rene with a lost look. Something wasn't right.

Rene shook off the rejection and stroked the back of Bella's head before walking back to the car and sliding in. Not once did she mention the man behind the wheel, or show any indication she saw that he was looking out the window at Bella and Charlie for as long as he could before they went out of view.

Charlie didn't immediately strap Bella into her car seat in the back of his cruiser, he opened the passenger door and sat with Bella on his lap while he tried to make her talk to him. He managed to get a smile and a kiss but it was obvious Bella wasn't in the mood to be sociable.

"Jake and Billy are going to be over later, Bella." Charlie said, glancing in the rear-view mirror to see her eyes brighten at the mention of her best friend. It was cute really how well they got along considering they were only two, well Jake was turning three soon, but they still got along without much fuss.

Bella fell asleep on the journey from Seattle to Forks, her little breaths deep and even. Although she looked perfectly content asleep, Charlie still couldn't shake the feeling that something had seriously upset his little girl. Usually she was so happy when she saw him and didn't hesitate to say bye to her mom and jump up and down to get to her daddy's arms…but seeing her in tears just made him want to kill the person that put them on her little face.

_Eternity_

"Do you Mama got a spetle ferend?" Bella asked Jacob, her little voice even more little as they played under the kitchen table while their dad's chatted on the chairs above them.

Jacob seriously considered the question, he thought long and hard about all the friends his mama had but none of them were special. "Nope, my Mama no got one." His voice loud and cheerful, not a care if his Daddy overhead him.

"Mama spetle ferend hurts here." Jacob watched as Bella pointed to a place where his Mama had told him was her and his sisters own place that no one should ever touch, no matter how mean Rachel and Rebecca were being.

"He not awowolled!" He shouted. "Daddy!" Jacob shouted, his desire to do something right overriding the look of fear on Bella's face as he shouted for his father.

The two children were scooped from under the table by their respective daddy's and Jacob carried on shouting. "Daddy, he not awowolled! Beeeella hurt in her place. Mama said no touch own place." Charlie looked completely baffled but Billy seemed to understand what his son was getting at.

"What did Bella say Jacob?" Billy asked, the tears running heavily down Bella's cheeks had him praying that it was all a misunderstanding.

Jacob pursed his lips and scrunched his face up. "She say, Mama has speciural fwend nd hurt ere." He pointed to himself where Bella had pointed. "But no touch thar, own place, Mama says."

Jacob looked over at Bella and saw that she was crying which made him think that what she said was a secret and he shouldn't have told his Daddy and began to cry himself, trying to say sorry to Bella between his sobs.

The crying infants were unaware of the paleness of their fathers faces, unaware that what they had just said would help bring peace to mind of many mothers.

Letting out a shaky breath, Billy shifted Jake to one side and reached for Bella. "You need to get this sorted Charlie, now before it gets any worse." Charlie nodded, his face still whiter than snow but now held a look of pure determination.

He hugged Bella before begging Billy to stay here with her and then left for the station to get every policeman and woman looking for the bastard that hurt his baby.

At his house, Billy carried the now quieter infants up the stairs to Bella's room and placed them in her crib, side by side before pulling over the rocking chair and soothing them when they began to panic again.

"Its okay, its okay." He repeated over and over until they both fell asleep. He stood and looked down on their small bodies knowing that it was far from okay.

If it pleases you, drop a review :)


	2. Prologue 2

Re-viewed/edited 29/01/2013

Eternal

Prologue ll

Always and forever

_**Jakey, we best friends?  
>S'course, best friends forever and always.<strong>_

Charlie had full custody over Bella and that excuse of a human being was behind bars, getting extra special treatment from the guards once word got out what he did to a cops little baby girl. The creep will wish he was dead before the month ends.

The unhappy period Bella went through was short and she was easily distracted by Jacob who convinced her that she was going to love the worm he found in the backyard or that she would love running around his mom in circles until they fell down. Of course, he was right.

Charlie knew that he owed the small kid his daughter's happiness and vowed that one day he would repay him for the great debt, even if a time came that he understood what had happened to her. He decided he would start small, like giving Jacob a huge fire truck for his birthday and allowing Bella to spend the night even though Charlie was desperate for her to be with him all the time.

It took a few years until he felt secure enough that she would be fine staying over at the Black's without him. That didn't stop him putting her in his bed the next night though so he could feel her safe next to him and know that she wasn't going to be going anywhere.

She would spend her days on the reservation when he had to go back to work. Sarah, Jacob's mother, gladly took another little bundle of energy into her already full house and refused when Charlie tried to pay her for her trouble. She always made sure Bella was fed and cleaned when he had to work late so it was less trouble for him when they got home. In other words, Sarah acted like the mother figure Bella needed, and provided her comfort when Charlie wasn't there to kiss a scraped knee or a banged elbow.

It seemed Bella had no recollection of the times when she was younger and Charlie prayed that it would stay that way. He wouldn't wish seeing your own child sedated so a doctor could assess the damage done to her, wouldn't want any other person have to listen to their child tell a group of strangers what the nasty man had done.

He had even started a collection box for the victims of child abuse and had gone to training so he could give lectures in Port Angeles on how to spot if your child, any child you knew, was showing signs of abuse.

There had been no sign of Rene since Charlie won the court case about Bella's custody but about three months later, a man who was claiming to be her lawyer showed up and told Charlie about a fund she had set up for Bella. $500 would be deposited in the account monthly and when Bella turns sixteen, she will be granted access of $10,000 a year and then the restriction to be removed once she turned eighteen. The monthly deposits would stop when Bella turned thirty.

Charlie hadn't understood why Rene would feel happier paying her daughter off for the trauma she had caused and still was causing in her absence. Surely, coming to see your own daughter would give you more satisfaction than giving them money like she was someone you were trying to bribe to keep quiet.

Billy had told Charlie to leave it, that what she was doing was her own way of grieving for something that shouldn't have happened. Guilt, it seemed was keeping Rene away from her child.

_Eternity_

"Daddy?" Charlie looked down at Bella who had appeared from nowhere. She had started going to pre-school last week and he could already see a difference in her; she was happier, she was talking more and more and his fridge was covered in paintings she had done for him.

It wasn't only his fridge that was suffering from becoming over encumbered with childish pictures, they covered his board in his office at the station and he was sure there were some in his cruiser. Occasionally she would make something for Billy and Sarah which they would dutifully pin to their fridge. He was sure Jake even had one in his room.

"Daddy, are we best friends?" Charlie smiled and scooped Bella up, kissing her forehead before considering how to phrase a response.

"Yes honey, we are." He walked over to her little cubby hole and pulled out her bag which only contained one picture today. "Are you excited to go over to Jake's? Aunty Sarah has made some cookies." He smiled as her head moved up and down so fast there was surely a risk of it spinning off.

On the ride over to La Push Bella was quiet and Charlie assumed she had fallen asleep until she spoke up once more. "Daddy, if we're best friends, how can Jakey be my best friend tooo?"

He suppressed a chuckle at four year old logic. You had one best friend and everyone else was just your friend. "Well honey people can have more than one best friend. You can have as many best friends as you want." Charlie glanced back at Bella to check she had some understanding as to what he was saying.

When they arrived at the Black's, Sarah was just getting out of her car, the twins already out the car and running to the house, Jacob could be seen struggling with the buckles on his car seat as he looked from the straps to where Bella was now standing next to Charlie, her little hand buried in his.

As soon as Sarah let him free and placed him on the ground he was over by Bella in a shot, he grabbed her hand and began eagerly pulling her behind him talking wildly about a rabbit his dad had caught and put in a cage the day before.

Bella was able to turn and wave at her father before she was tugged around the back of the house, taking her out of Charlie's view and leaving him standing in the space between the cars with Sarah.

"Thank you for doing this." He said, still staring at the space where Bella had disappeared. "She was asking about best friends earlier so expect some questions from Jacob later." He smirked at Sarah's head shaking. Ever since they had learned to talk to each other they were always swapping stories and then the stories were asked to be confirmed by their parents. It was like they wanted to make sure that the other knew what was right.

"That's fine." Sarah said, a small smile of her own growing on her lips. "Jacob will probably tell her about Seth making a big mess on Sue's new rug this morning when I dropped him off there." The two adults chuckled before Charlie climbed back in is cruiser, confirming to pick Bella up at 8 'o clock when his shift ended.

_Eternity_

A sleepy Bella rolled over onto her belly and looked over at Jake who was denying to himself that he was tired. "Jakey, we best friends?" She asked, her eye lids slipping lower over her eyes as she yawned. The two of them had been running around the back of the house, Billy chasing after them, making them scream and giggle and then pant when they ran out of breath.

Jacob rolled over and placed his little hand over Bella's smaller one. It still made him stare when their two different colours of skin were touching, even after the numerous times it had happened he still thought the two colours were very pretty together. "S'course, best friends forever and always." He rolled closer and put his head in front of hers, their noses touching as they looked sleepily into each other's eyes.

The two of them fell asleep, their noses and forehead pressed together as they lay in dreamland. They were found a short while later by Billy and Sarah who smiled and took a sneaky picture that planned to keep until they were older to embarrass them.

Billy bent down and scooped up Jacob, making sure he was still asleep as he carried him to his bed, returning quickly to pick Bella up and placing her next to Jake. He sighed and shut the door quietly behind him as he went to the kitchen and sat down with his wife and twin daughters. It sometimes felt like Bella was another one of his daughters, a fact that made him smile whenever he thought about it and then panic when he realised he would have an extra beauty to protect from boys.

_Eternity_

Bella giggled. Jacob had been making funny bird noises for quite a while before he said they should try and climb the tree behind her house. That had confused Bella because there were lots of trees around her house and she wasn't sure how they were going to choose to which tree to climb. Watching Jacob try and shake each tree before he attempted to climb them was the cause of her girlish giggles.

"Come on Bella, this tree is the bestest one." He claimed, already starting to hoist himself up the branches before stopping and offering a sticky hand out to Bella. She didn't hesitate when she reached out for it and allowed him to guide her up numerous branches until Jacob declared they were high enough.

"Its my birthday soon Bella." Jacob pronounced proudly. He would be turning seven the next week and he couldn't be more excited about it. Bella nodded, she had already gone out with her daddy and bought Jake the best ever present. They had gotten him a set where he could make his own wooden wolf that was very tall, nearly as tall as Bella was.

Little fingers pounced on Bella's stomach and the giggles once more returned. She squirmed and tried to move out of the way. She was able to shift away from his wiggling fingers but the movement caused her to lose her balance on the branch and fall, fall, fall, down to the ground, landing with a loud crack that immediately brought on a huge round of tears.

"DADDY!" Their shouts were identical, and it wasn't long before both Charlie and Billy burst through the back door, their eyes falling on a crying Bella and Jacob descending from a tree, a look of sheer fear and panic on his face as he raced over to Bella.

Charlie carefully unfolded Bella, his eyes widening when he saw how obviously broken her little arm was. He hushed her and turned her head away from her injury as he gently lifted her into his arms, running his hands over her other limbs to make sure there were no more breakages that needed to be taken care of.

"Bella!" Jake jumped and tried to look at Bella's face as Charlie began to hurry the crying girl around the house and to his car. He came to a stop when he realised that he would have to put Bella down to open the door and drive her to the hospital. He hopelessly turned to Billy, begging with his eyes for his friend to help him out.

"We'll take my car Charlie. Jake, come on." Jacob quickly jumped in the back, leaning over the middle seat to look at Bella when Charlie slid in the opposite side.

"Charlie, is she going to be okay?" His bottom lip had begun to tremble and Charlie just knew that he was about to start crying and his tears would join Bella's.

"She'll be fine Jake, her arm will need to be fixed by a doctor first though." Charlie held her closer at the thought of her reacting to the hospital environment. The last time she was there she was getting her top up on her vaccinations and she screamed bloody murder at the sight of the needle that hadn't even touched her yet. Charlie had to hold her tightly against his body as the doctor quickly pushed the needle in. Tears had been welling in his own eyes as Bella's screams faded and she returned to sobbing quietly into his neck. It was an experience he didn't want to relive ever again.

When they got to the hospital, the woman sat behind the desk at A&E took one look at the crying girl and didn't hesitate when she called for the nearest doctor who gave Bella some pain medication before assessing the damage done to her arm.

Jacob sat on the bed next to Charlie who was holding Bella in his lap while the doctor put a plaster cast on her arm. A clean break, he had said, was the best break for young bones. It would heal itself quickly. After Bella was sorted, the doctor gave Charlie some pain killers and the warning that they might make her drowsy.

Bella didn't fall asleep until Charlie placed her on the couch, Jacob squished as close to her as he could possibly get. Billy frowned at his son before heading into the kitchen with Charlie.

"I'm sorry. I don't think Jake knew what could happen otherwise I'm sure he wouldn't have let Bella anywhere near a tree." Billy sunk down into one of the kitchen chairs. "Jake's probably thinking about how he can get rid of all the trees so she can't get hurt by one of them again."

That made Charlie smile. He didn't have any blame towards Jacob, he knew that things like this were going to happen. He just wasn't expecting one so soon.

After Billy and Jacob left, Charlie stood in the doorway to the lounge and watched Bella sleep. She didn't look anything like her mother. She held the dark features that she inherited from Charlie, her dark hair and eyes matching his, it was no question that they were father and daughter. The only resemblance she had of Rene was her pale skin, but most people that live in Forks had pale skin, including Charlie himself.

It was past midnight before Charlie moved Bella from the couch and placed her in his bed. It was another hour before he was able to close his eyes and sleep. He didn't want his daughter to go away. Ever.

_Eternity_

Bella climbed onto her Daddy's lap and put her hand on his cheek. It was wet and she wiped her hand on her top before putting back on her daddy's warm cheek. He looked so sad and she knew that it wasn't anything that she had done.

She had tidied away her dolls like he had asked her and then she had eaten all her dinner, even those nasty little green trees that her daddy gave her all the time. Bella knew that whatever made him sad couldn't be because of her. She had been good today.

Wrapping her little arms around her Daddy's neck, she nuzzled her head into his and whispered; "Why is Daddy so sad?"

The sound of his daughter's voice brought Charlie out of his feeling of shock. He held her close and continued to let the tears fall from his eyes and into Bella's hair. He was trying hard to absorb the information he had just been told but it seemed impossible.

How could it have happened? Why did it happen? What had they done to deserve this?

A rumble of thunder and a crack of lightening caused Bella to whimper and attempt to burrow herself into Charlie's neck. He allowed her to pull herself closer before he stood up, bringing her with him as he walked around the kitchen, his hand running up and down her back soothingly as he tried to calm his own personal storm in his mind.

She couldn't be…she would have to pull through…and Billy…he would have to wake up….the kids….oh god…Jacob, Rachel and Rebecca….they had to pull through to see their smiles again….they couldn't leave so soon…

"We're going to the hospital, Bella Bee." He whispered, searching for her coat and shoes and then his own. "We have to go and make sure Aunty Sarah and Uncle Billy are okay…" He trailed off as he watched Bella pull her shoes on then stand up and hold her hand out to him.

"Come on Daddy, its will be okay." Her strong statement would have seemed funny coming from a six year old if it wasn't for the squeal she let out when there was another rumble of thunder. "Is Jakey going to be there?" She asked when he had picked her up.

He didn't have an answer for her. It was a lucky coincidence that Jacob and the girls had been at the Clearwater's and not in the car…if Jake had been in the car, he was sure Bella wouldn't recover.

Charlie bent the rules and drove to the hospital with the lights flashing and the siren going. This was something that usually made Bella giggle but today she was quiet as she watched her Daddy drive and wondered what she could do to get rid of the sad look on his face.

In the hospital, Charlie and Bella were met by Harry who was sporting an expression equally as grim as Charlie's.

"Billy's in a room now, he should be waking up in a few hours but Sarah is still in theatre." Harry looked down at Bella before squeezing his eyes shut and tilting his head back. "The other driver was drunk. He's dead."

Charlie kneeled down so he was at Bella's level. "If I put you with Uncle Billy do you promise to be very quiet and not try to wake him up?" He smiled sadly when Bella nodded vigorously.

When she immediately curled into a ball on the old leather chair Charlie placed her on, he made sure to repeat the rules to Bella one more time before he left to see if there was anything he could do.

As soon as her father had left the room, she crept from the chair and walked slowly up to the big bed that had her Uncle Billy asleep on it. Her little hand lifted and she placed it over the big brown hand she could see. Biting her lip, she stepped closer until she was able to see the side of his face.

"Uncle Billy." She whispered. "You gots to wakes up. Daddy is sad and so is Seth's Daddy. Jakey might be sad but Daddy ses he okay." Bella sighed when Billy didn't stir, she looked around the small room, her eyes gliding over the beeping machines until they landed on the chair she had been sat on. She quickly scrambled over to it and began to pull it over to Billy's side, pausing only when it made a screechy noise on the floor.

She stood on the chair and leaned over Billy, stroking his cheek like she had done to her own father when he was sad earlier. "Daddy ses to not wakes you up, but you know lots." Bella stayed stroking his cheek, hoping for him to wake up.

Almost without realising what she was doing, Bella began to sing the lullaby that Billy always sung to her when she was staying at his house when there was bad rain and loud noises. She repeated the song over and over until she ended up humming it, her body draped over his shoulder as she carried on.

That was how Harry and Charlie found her. Charlie was ready to scold Bella for breaking his rules until he saw that Billy was awake and staring at the little body next to his.

The three men stayed silent until Bella fell asleep, her humming ended and Billy avoided eye contact with Charlie and Harry. "How bad is she?" He asked, his voice hoarse, his eyes stinging from the bite of unshed tears.

Charlie shared a look with Harry. They had asked the doctor if they could deliver the news of Sarah's death to Billy, thinking at the time that it would soften the blow and maybe not seem so harsh, but now both men had no idea how to tell their friend.

Stepping forward and placing a hand on Bella's back, Charlie took a deep breath before letting it go. "She's gone Billy." He paused, not sure whether he would want to hear anymore. "They tried their best but there was internal bleeding and nothing could be done, they got to her too late."

The sobs that ripped through Billy were quiet but loud enough that they woke up Bella. She instantly stroked his cheek and pressed her head into his neck, holding herself close in hopes he would be better. She was lifted from Billy by Charlie who thought it would be best for Billy to have his moment of grief by himself. He heard Harry mumble something behind him before he too followed Charlie out the room and collapsed into one of the plastic chairs near the nurses' desk.

"Daddy, Uncle Billy is sad, he needs a hug and kiss." She said, her eyes filling with tears at the sight of tears in her father's eyes and the fresh memory of Billy's sobs. "He needs hugs." She insisted, not understanding why she wasn't allowed to go and give him all the hugs she could.

"Bella." Charlie whispered. "Billy's sad because…Aunt Sarah…Aunt Sarah has gone to heaven." He rubbed her back, watching the cogs turn behind her eyes as her little mind worked through this new piece of information.

She knew what heaven was. She had been taught all about it in school a few weeks before and had even talked to Charlie about it and asked why some people went quicker than others.

"I don't want Aunty Sarah to be in heaven." She wailed, clutching at Charlie as she shook with tears. "Tell her Daddy, tell her she has to come back."

"I can't." He whispered. "I can't baby girl."

_Eternity_

Bella held Jake's hand tightly in her own as they watched the big fire. She was wearing a black dress that was itchy and didn't want to wear until Charlie told her why she had to wear it. She was being respectful to Aunty Sarah.

When she had told Jacob that his Mommy was in heaven, he had said that the Quileute's didn't have a heaven, instead they had a spiritual world where all the spirits rested until they were called forth again. Bella hadn't said anything to him, but it sounded an awful lot like heaven.

"Bella." Jacob said. "Will be together all the time?"

"Always and forever."

And they believed it to be true.

**Let me know what you think!**


	3. Want

Re-viewed/edited 29/01/13

Eternal

One

To Want

_**Are you sure you want to do this?  
>I want you Jacob. I always will.<strong>_

He had kissed me.

That was the only thought running through my mind as I stared at Jacob. His lips had touched mine and they had stayed there longer than what was considered chaste or even a head slip. I had no idea what a head slip was but if it did exist I'm glad because I think I love head slips. They lead to amazing things.

My first kiss.

The goofy smile that was on my face was 100% embarrassing but I didn't care. Jacob had kissed me! Or maybe it was a head slip. I licked my lips and carried on staring at Jacob. Why hadn't he kissed me again? Was it horrible? Was I a rubbish kisser? Was it just a head slip?

"Jake?" I whispered, somehow talking any louder seemed impossible.

"I'm sorry Bella! I didn't plan it…I just…you looked so happy and I felt happy and I just kissed you! Please don't hate me and not come to see me again." He pleaded and a giggle burst out of my mouth from nowhere.

I brought my hands up and held his head in my palms. "I don't hate you…can we do that again?" His response was to press his lips to mine. Definitely not a head slip.

It felt strange but so good at that same time and I wanted to do this everyday until I died…or until I really really had to go to the bathroom. Nothing could take me away from Jacob now. Especially when his hand started to rub circles on my back as he held me closer.

I gripped his hair at the nape of his neck and gasped when I felt his tongue hesitantly touch my lips. He took advantage of my surprised and slowly eased his tongue to slide against mine.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, the only reason we broke apart was because my Dad was shouting that it was time to go home. Reluctantly, I stood up and followed Jacob out of the little garage and up the path to where Charlie was waiting by the cruiser, eyeing us curiously as we made sure we weren't standing close enough to raise suspicion.

Turning to hug Jacob goodbye, I jumped when I felt his lips at my ear. "See you tomorrow." He kissed my neck before placing me back on the ground and waving as I glided to the door of the cruiser and slid into the seat.

The drive back home was mostly quiet, only interrupted by Charlie being his usual nosey self. "So, what were you kids doing? You took quite a time to come out that garage."

I looked out the window, hiding my blush as I thought about Jake's mouth moving along with mine. "Erm…the usual."

Thank god my dad was one of the few people that bought my lies.

_Eternity_

Teeth nipped at my neck and I jumped a foot in the air before turning round to see a laughing Jacob. I huffed and shook my head before smiling when he stepped closer to me.

"I missed you." He whispered, one of his hands rising to stroke my cheek. "You shouldn't go away so often and for so long."

I snorted and nudged him with my hip so I could get back to mixing cake mix. "I was in Seattle with Charlie for three days. I'm pretty sure you haven't missed me that much." I said.

His hands on my hips pulled me back to his chest before spinning me around and lowering his head to mine to capture my lips between his. A sigh then a moan left me when he pushed me against the counter, his arms moving to trap me in as he continued his attack on my mouth.

Gripping his sides, I desperately clutched him closer, wanting to feel every inch that I had missed more than I knew while I was away.

"Do you think I need to get my shotgun?" We both froze at the sound of Charlie's voice, our lips making a smacking noise as we pulled apart.

"Nah." Billy's voice now joined in. "Bella might not make us any food." Both of them chuckled but I was able to see enough of my Dad's face that he was seriously considering the idea of shooting Jake for molesting his daughter in his kitchen.

The heat coming from my cheeks would have been enough to cook a steak for them all. I tried to hide behind Jacob but he pulled me in front of him, tightening his hold on my hip so I couldn't move.

"Um." Was the intelligent response, not that Jake had anything else to add to it either but it was better than nothing.

There was a little staring match that wasn't really a staring match as I struggled to meet either Charlie's or Billy's eyes with my own. The awkward silence went on forever and ever and when I was thinking of digging myself a hole in the kitchen floor to fall into so I could get away from their stares, Billy spoke up.

"Come on Chief, don't want to miss the game do we?" The squeak of wheels told me it was finally safe to look up. Jacob shook his head and nuzzled his nose into my neck before tipping my head back so he could see my eyes.

"Now were where we?" I giggled but let him press our lips together.

Thankfully, Billy and Charlie decided they wanted to eat in front of the TV and I hastily agreed, quickly giving them their plates and retreating to the kitchen, ignoring Jacob's amused expression when I came back all flustered.

I felt too nervous to eat but I didn't know what I had to feel nervous about. They knew we were kind of dating – more than friends at least.

"Do you think they're gunna be mad?" I whispered asked Jake when we were doing the dishes. "I don't think my Dad was joking about shooting you." I bit my lip and looked up at Jacob who seemed to grow every time I didn't see him for more than a day.

He chuckled and pushed me slightly with his arm. "Nope. If they were really mad, I'd be in hospital and you'd have a chastity belt with no key." He kissed my temple before handing me a plate to dry. "Besides, I think Charlie is just happy you're not with some other idiot."

I smiled and kissed his jaw. We rushed through the dishes before scrambling up the stairs to my room and began fighting for the biggest space on my bed. Naturally, I lost. But only because Jake was bigger than me…and he wouldn't stop tickling me.

"Are you awake?" I whispered, though I knew he was, his fingers were still dancing out a tune on my spine. He hummed and cracked open and eye to look at me. "You know downstairs when you were on about a chastity belt…does that mean you don't want to have…you know…because I erm…I do." I blushed and hid my head in his chest, praying that I just hadn't embarrassed myself permanently.

Jacob remained silent and I was waiting for the talk of how maybe we should just go back to being friends. "What like now?" Jake choked out and shot up. "Bella, we just got caught making out by our dads…I don't think they'd appreciate catching us going at it." He stroked my cheek before smirking. "But…maybe one day soon huh?...It is my birthday in a few weeks." He winked.

I laughed and smacked his chest before kissing him. "So we can?" I asked, happy for some reason.

He nodded and gave me his best Jacob smile and pulled me back down on his chest.

"Are you sure you wanna do this though Bells? I mean…you don't want to wait so I can make it extra special or something?" I shook my head and kissed his shirt covered chest.

"I just wanna be as close to you as I can." I whispered and snuggled closer sighing when he squeezed his arms. "I love you." I murmured.

"Love you too."

_Eternity_

My eyes flickered to the speedo and back out the window again. My leg was going a hundred mile an hour and I was itching to get there quicker than we going.

"You okay Bells?" I nodded at Charlie and once again my eyes slid to the speedo. "What you and Jacob got planned today?" I shrugged, working hard and failing to not blush at the thought of our plans…well my plans.

Billy and Charlie were going fishing and I had begged Jacob to not make any plans with Embry and Quil, that I wanted him to myself for the day. I hadn't told him I wanted to be alone with him so I could seduce him. He still thought we were going to have sex on his birthday.

I was way more than ready now.

"Have fun." I called as Billy took my place in the passenger seat and I raced inside to find Jacob. "Jake!" I threw my bag on his bedroom floor and jumped on top him, waking him up.

"Hi."

He blinked blearily at me before shifting and pulling me into a comfier position. "Sleepy Bells." He muttered and fell back asleep. I smiled and told myself that I'd give him another hour of sleep before waking him up.

Warm hands were stroking my stomach, warm lips were being pressed over my head, a warm body was pressed tightly against mine. I didn't want to open my eyes but I had the feeling I was supposed to be doing something.

"Wake up honey." Warm lips pressed on mine and my lips turned up into a smile.

Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes to see Jacob smiling at me. I kissed his chin before stretching and eyeing Jacob who looked freshly showered. I took a casual whiff and smelled clean Jake.

I hitched a leg over his side and smiled when I felt him tense before relaxing. "What do you want to do today?"

The grin on my face made my cheeks hurt. "Well…I was thinking…we're all alone…and we're here…and I have condoms in my bag." I whispered.

"Really." He whispered. "You're serious?" When I nodded he rolled us over so he hovered above me. "I." Kiss. "Love." Kiss. "You." Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. He paused in his kisses and looked down at me, hesitance clouding his hazel eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I want you Jacob. I always will." I moved my hands to his hips and pushed my hands under the hem of his t-shirt, moving my hands over his stomach and smiling when his muscles twitched under my touch. I moved my lips so I could suck his lobe into my mouth, nipping it when I released it. "Make love to me."

He groaned and nudged his way between my legs, settling his weight on my hips. I gasped when I felt him through the thin cotton of his sleep pants and the thinner material of my leggings.

Tugging on his shirt I pushed it up so it bunched beneath his shoulders. He leaned back so he could pull it over his head. I traced the small smattering of hairs on his chest with my fingers, tugging slightly before kissing them.

It wasn't the first time I had seen his naked chest, nor was it the first time we would both be naked at the same time but this time it felt so different. I impatiently pulled my own shirt off and pulled Jacob closer so I could feel his body heat against mine.

Undoing the clasp on my bra, Jake's hands followed the straps down my arms and gripped my hands and brought them over my head. His head travelled from lips, to my neck where he sucked on the skin over my pulse point before rubbing his nose over my collarbone and then he began to place small kisses over my chest and finally over my breasts, avoiding the tight buds that were my nipples.

"Jake." I moaned, trying to move my chest but his weight pinned me to the bed as he continued to drive me crazy. "Please Jacob." I whined, thrived, pleaded and his finally sucked my nipple into his mouth. He released my hands and brought one of his now free hands to fondle my other breast, rubbing his thumb over my nipple as he continued to suckle on my breast. I held his head tighter to me before I reached between us and fumbled with the string on his pants.

"Bella." He sat back on his heels, allowing me to kneel in front of him and undo the knot. I switched our places and looked up at him under my lashes as I pulled down his pants.

The first time I had seen Jake's…penis…I had laughed. I can't even remember why I thought it was so funny, I just laughed. It didn't amuse Jacob who thought he was going to be getting something out of it. He didn't expect his girlfriend to laugh at something he was proud of having.

But now…looking at it I was a teeny bit intimidated. I was below average in height, in weight, in everything…I was constantly reminded by Jacob, Quil and Embry that I was really small. Looking at it now…I didn't know if it would fit in me.

"Jacob…what if you don't fit?" I looked at him, looked between his hips and then down at my lap before doing it all over again. He sat up and did the same lap as I did.

"Erm…I don't know? Aren't they supposed to fit anything? I mean…people put them up other peoples assess…its gotta fit." I smiled before shrugging and wishing this was one other thing I had Googled.

I leaned over the edge of the bed and grabbed my bag, rummaging before pulling out the box of condoms Angela and I had bought when I told about her what I planned to do. We had spent the whole afternoon on the computer looking at different websites that gave different advice when losing your virginity. We had also spent a long time going over if this is what I really wanted, if this was something that I thought me and Jacob were ready to give to each other.

The answer had been so easy and simple. Jacob had been there since I could ever remember. I didn't have a big moment in my life where he wasn't. And I hoped that as time went on he would always be in my life and never once leave it.

"How many times are you planning on seducing me?" Jake joked and took the box out of my hands, turning it around and scanning one side before putting it next to us on the bed. "How we going to do this?"

I blushed before crawling closer to him. "I looked it up…its better if I'm wet…and just go slow at first until it feels better. Erm…that's it." He nodded before smirking. "What?"

"I better get started on getting you wet." He chuckled and pushed me against the mattress, his hands pulling on my leggings until they were on a pile on the floor. "No panties Miss Swan?" He asked, his eyes fixed between my legs.

"No I-" I was cut off when he put his mouth _there._His mouth had never been _there_. His fingers had and soon to be his…penis…but not once had he put his mouth on me. I moaned and pushed him harder against me, wanting to see if it could get better than it already was.

The heat spread from his mouth onto me and it travelled up my thighs to my stomach up my chest to my head were I was floating in a cosy bliss. I could feel my muscles tightening. I curled my toes and pushed my heels into the mattress, feeling myself tip over the edge and explode into Jake's mouth.

I panted and watched Jacob as he opened the box and pulled out a condom before ripping the foil packet and rolling it on himself. He moved between my legs and I felt him press against my thigh.

A tender kiss was placed on my lips before one hand gripped mine the other moving between us as he gripped himself. He leaned his forehead on mine and I felt himself nudge at my opening.

"Make sure your wet as well." I whispered, cupping his cheek and kissing his nose. The feel of him rubbing himself along my slit caused me to moan and Jacob responded with a groan before moving back to my entrance.

I moved my lips to his mouth before wrapping my legs around his waist, my feet on his butt. Pushing with my heels, I forced his hips to move forward and for him to move into me.

He groaned into my mouth but didn't move any further. He was only partially inside of me and I could barely feel him. "Jacob. It's okay." He nodded before moving ever so slowly deeper into me.

"You're so warm." He mumbled, his eyes opening and looking into mine. His hips came to a stop when they were flush against mine. It didn't hurt. It just felt…strange to have him inside of me.

"It doesn't hurt." I whispered, hoping that he would move again.

I lay still the first few times he pulled away and then moved back in before I got the confidence to move my hips against his. He seemed to like it and I tried to move my hips in different ways to see what it felt like.

"Bella." He groaned into my neck, his lips pressing against it every now and then. "So warm…tight…oh god." His rhythm became disjointed and I ran my hands over his back down to his bum and squeezed his cheeks. "Bella." He gasped and became still before collapsing on top of me.

I giggled and stroked his back, sighing at how weirdly comfy it felt for him to be above me. I kissed the skin where his neck met shoulder and allowed him to stay where he was.

"Planning of moving soon? You're starting squish me." I whispered.

"Sorry." He murmured. I whimpered when he pulled out of me, the feeling of him not being there even more strange than him being inside of me. "Are you okay?" he asked, a note of panic in his voice as he searched my face.

I nodded. "It just feels weird." We both looked down at the same time and I watched as Jacob removed the condom and tied a knot in the end before stuffing it into the packed it came from.

"I'll be back." He kissed the edge of my mouth before getting up from the bed and heading to the bathroom. He returned with a damp cloth in his hand and stopped when his eyes landed between my legs, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "There isn't any blood." He said, somewhat surprised.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I doubt after all the falls I've had I would have a hymen. Now, come back to bed." I ordered.

He smiled and tossed the cloth onto his desk before crawling over the bed and snuggling to my side, his head resting on my chest. "Was it okay?" He asked, one arm wrapping around my middle while to other picked up one of mine and held it to his chest, over his thumping heart.

"It was lovely." I said, running a hand through his messy hair. "What was it like for you?"

Smiling, he kissed my hand before he got closer. "Amazing. I can't wait to do it again." I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

_Eternity_

"Hey Bella." I looked up to see Jessica making her way towards me, Lauren following reluctantly behind her. "Have you seen the new students?" I shook my head and pulled my bag higher on my shoulder and looked around the parking lot for Angela, not wanting to start the first day of term listening to Jessica gossip.

"No…have you seen Angela?" I asked, but had already spotted her. I gave a half-hearted wave before making my way over, smiling when she spotted me and giving her a hug.

"Bella! Have you seen the new students?" I groaned and shook my head.

"No…hey do you think we'll have any classes together this year? I hope we get at least one…hopefully math so you can help me…" I gave her an innocent look and smiled.

She giggled before grabbing my arm and walking us to homeroom. With our schedules compared and the joy of having three classes together, we slowly made our way to English.

"Bella. There. Look. That's one of the new students." I followed Angela's nod and searched for a new face amongst the vaguely familiar.

Pale skin, gold eyes look back at me. My heart stopped. My mind went back in time. Stories hummed in my ears. Years of listening to Sarah and then Billy tell me stories, old tribal legends suddenly didn't seem as silly as they used to. The seriousness that Billy told the stories made sense.

_Cold ones._

My mind whispered to me. I forced myself to turn my head and carry on walking on auto pilot to English and to an empty seat in the back. It wasn't until Angela touched my arm that I snapped out of the tunnel vision I was experiencing.

"Are you okay?" She whispered as she took the seat next to me. I nodded and began to relax before I saw one of _them_walk through the door and take a seat in front of me.

The hour lasted for what seemed days and I was thankful it was only the first lesson where we went over the syllabus and then were excused. I rushed out the classroom, forgetting to wait for Angela.

Other than English, my morning classes were vampire free and I hoped that I would only have one class with them.

"Sorry about earlier Ang…I just…I have no idea." I shrugged and stared at the small selection of salads in front of me. "Sorry." I apologised again and moved down the line as I watched Angela pile her plate up with fruit.

"It's okay. Are you okay though? You looked a little pale." I nodded and assured her I was fine before asking her how her other classes were. "Okay. I have Gough for history though." We both grimaced and I felt sorry for my friend for having one of the worst teachers at Forks High.

Lunch was its usual self and I laughed along with Angela at Eric and Tyler's teasing towards Mike who had no idea they were teasing.

I had Biology with Mike after lunch and he walked with me. "So…you still seeing that Jacob guy?" I nodded and he tightened his eyes. "Isn't he like a little old for you?"

I snorted and held back my insults. "Mike, he's a few months older than I am, I doubt that age gap is big enough for concern." I hoped that would satisfy Mike for at least a day before he started to talk to me about my relationship again.

"Yeah…but isn't he in the year above us? Doesn't it bother your Dad that you're a dating an older guy?"

Stopping I turned to Mike and got my serious face on. "Listen Mike, I appreciate your concern about me but there's nothing for you to be worried about. My Dad is happy about me and Jacob being together, I'm happy, everybody else is happy. We've known each other for all our lives and hopefully we'll know each other until we die."

His response was to blush and nod before mumbling that we were going to be late.

"Boys." I grumbled under my breath.

I was too caught up in my conversation with Mike that I didn't realise that we were running late and the only remaining lab bench was next to one of _them _or the one kid in the whole school that smelled_. _Mike, presumably thinking he was doing me a favour, went and sat next to the B.O. boy. I cringed but somehow managed to walk to the back of the room and slide onto the stool, doing my best to not look at the creature sat next to me.

If Jacob found out he would be so pissed if he actually believed in his people's history.

_Eternity_

I watched the shiny car pull away and smiled as the thundering truck took its place.

"What was he doing here Bella?" Jacob spat, scowling at the Volvo's taillights.

I shrugged before pulling Jake into a hug and kissing his neck. "He had to get biology notes for the practical were doing next week. He hasn't been in school for a few days." I mumbled, wrapping my arms around his waist and sighing when he returned my hug. "Missed you."

Jacob grumbled something before straightening and kissing me. "Happy birthday." He said brightly. I groaned and tried to get him to hug me again but he danced out of reach, a childlike smile on his face. "We all got you a present!" He announced and turned behind him to bang a hand on the hood of the truck.

I gaped at him, then at the truck, then back at him. "R-Really?" I whispered, my mind amazed at the thought that I have my own car. "I…Wow…really?" I looked at him, waiting for the joke to emerge but he just kept smiling at me.

"Didn't you ever wonder why I was working on it most of the summer?" I nodded my head, I just thought it was a project that had gotten under his skin and just had to finish it. "It's from me, Charlie and Billy, but I got something else for you." I smiled and walked over to him, standing on my tiptoes to give him a kiss.

Frowning I looked over his body. "You grew." I said, realising my head now fitted just right under his chin where I used to be able to see his lips when I stood next to him, now I was able to see his Adam's apple.

He shrugged. "I'm a growing boy." He pushed his hips into mine and I laughed when I felt him hard against my stomach. "See, I'm getting bigger just being around you."

Giggling, I pulled him behind me and only turned around to face him when we reached my room. "Well big boy, lets see if there's something for that."

Sex got better. And better. I just wasn't able to find my O while having sex though. Jacob had been patient the last few times, he even tried his hardest to help me get there but it still was just out of reach. It was more than frustrating because when Jacob was inside me if felt so good, I didn't want him to ever leave.

"I love you Bella." The tone of his voice made me pause above him before I let myself sink down on him.

"I love you too Jacob."

And I showed him how much I did and found my O.

_Eternity_

Thanks for reading, and let me know what you thought.


	4. Keep

Re-viewed/edited 29/01/2013

Eternal

Two

Keep

_We did good?  
>You did great.<em>

I pulled my covers tighter around me and tried to get the warm feeling back to go back to sleep. I don't know what had woken me but whatever it was wasn't enough to wake me up properly.

Yet…

"Charlie's on about making his own dinner if you don't get up soon." I smiled at Embry's voice, fleetingly wondering why he was waking me up instead of Jacob.

"Yeah Bells. Get up. I like edible food, not that food that the Chief calls yummy." I giggled and reluctantly rolled over to see two of my greatest friends sat on the edge of my bed.

"And what does the Chief think about two teenage boys in his defenceless teenage daughter's bedroom so early in the morning?" I asked, hoping that the mention of Charlie would make them disappear.

They both laughed. "Bella, it ain't early, if anything its really late." Quil said and I stretched around them to see the clock. It was half eleven!

"Crap!" I muttered. "Crap. Crap. Crap." I threw back the covers and climbed over Embry and started pulling random articles of clothing out my wardrobe, looking for the jeans and shirt I bought to wear today. "Why didn't anybody wake me up earlier!" I said, rummaging in my drawers for some underwear before remembering who was sat on my bed. I pointed to my bedroom door and stomped my foot. "Out."

"Aw Bells." Embry whined but dutifully followed Quil out the door, closing it behind him. I laughed before grabbing my bag full of toiletries and dashing to the bathroom.

The world's quickest shower ever later, I was bounding down the stairs and shot into the kitchen. I stumbled to a stop at the sight in front of me. Jacob had a frilly apron wrapped around his waist as he stirred a bowl, a look of pure concentration on his face as he took out his task.

"You sure you're okay to cook this thing Bells?" I slowly turned my head to Charlie and nodded, my eyes glancing at the oven before returning to Jake.

Walking over to him, I stretched up and placed my lips at his ear. "I'm going to kiss you now." I wedged myself between his body and the counter and kissed his jaw, his chin, and finally his lips.

When we broke apart I couldn't help but smile, causing him to chuckle. "Hi."

"Hey."

"I forgot they were like this." I groaned and peeked under Jacob's arm, sticking my tongue out a Quil and Embry.

"Yeah, and I forgot to un-invite the peanut gallery." Jacob grumbled, squeezing me once before letting me go. I checked the turkey in the oven before going to the fridge and pulling out the pre chopped vegetables and potatoes I had prepared last night to save time today. It was a good job that I had considering how late I had gotten up.

My palm began to throb from the amount of times I had to smack the boys' hands away from the food. I ended up carrying a wooden spoon around and turning to hit the backs of their hands when they tried to steal food when they thought I wasn't looking.

"Dinners up!" I shouted as I began place bowls full to the brim of food on the table. I passed the carving knife to my dad before grabbing my glass of water and settling between Jacob and Quil. "You all better be hungry." I warned.

The food was good, the small cake things Jacob had made were delicious and Embry was the entertainment. He would crack a joke and nudge Charlie, waiting for him to laugh but Charlie knew what he was up to and kept his face unimpressed.

"That was great Bella." I blushed at Billy's compliment and began moving empty dishes to the sink and partially full ones to the fridge.

"Leave that Bells, Embry and Quil said they would help clean up if they got to wake you up." I raised an eyebrow at Jacob but he carried on drinking his juice without looking at me. "Ain't that right Charlie?"

I shook my head but allowed Jake to pull me by the hand to the back door and willingly followed him into the woods at the back of the house. He pushed me up against a tree, his hands gripping the back of my thighs before he lifted them and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I'm going to kiss you now."

_Eternity_

Urgh.

Urgh.

Urgh.

I felt horrible and had no intention of going to school that day. I told Charlie as much when he knocked on my door to make sure I was awake one word about woman's problems had us both blushing before he asked if he needed anything and he was out the door like the house was on fire.

Taking a warm bath helped somewhat but I still felt like my stomach weighed a million pounds and no matter how many times I huffed and rolled over, I just couldn't get comfortable and ended up pacing back and forth in my room, hoping that it would help somewhat with the cramping.

Charlie phoned around midday and asked how I was before tentatively asking if there was anything I wanted to tell him. So I told him I wished I was a boy so I didn't have to a period. That made him hastily say his goodbyes but not before he said he would be going to see Billy when he got off.

Stupid men scared off by women's bodily functions. Stupid bodily functions that should be a choice to have. Stupid bodily functions that should hurt less. Stupid bodily functions that men should have to go through.

Finally fed up of being fed up, I searched the cabinet in the bathroom for the sleeping pills Charlie had from a case that happened before I was born. I scanned the label for the dosage, shook out the pills, swallowed them with water from the tap and went back into my room where I collapsed on my bed and didn't wake up until the next morning.

Even though I had over twelve hours sleep I still felt like shit. I trudged down the stairs, grumbling a hello to Charlie before I found myself some breakfast. I couldn't remember the drive to school and only got out my truck when Angela tapped on the window and asked how I was feeling.

"Like a herd of deer kicked me then rolled me down a hill." Angela giggled before giving me the work I missed yesterday.

"I didn't get a chance to get you any biology notes. Mike wasn't in yesterday either, and you take AP biology so I had no idea who else was in it." I nodded, yawned and followed her blindly to homeroom and then to English.

I handed in my homework and apologised for it being late, not that the teacher cared. I slouched in my seat and rested my head on my bag waiting for the class to start.

Angela frowned at me, her mother mode immediately turning on. "What is wrong with you Bella?"

"Bad time of the month." I shrugged.

She pursed her lips before diving into her bag, pulling out a foil of tablets. "Here, these are magical tablets." I read the writing on the foil _Mefenamic Acid._ "Trust me, once you've had one of these, you'll be doing cartwheels." I snorted at her joke.

Angela was right and I was seriously considering asking her to marry before English was over. "Thanks Ang…I seriously need to get my butt to the doctors. Ever since I've been on the pill my periods have been like this. You're a life saver." I kissed her cheek and floated to my next lesson, no longer feeling weighted down like I had been feeling.

The feeling lasted until I got to Biology that afternoon and knew would have to ask for biology notes. I sucked up all the courage I felt and the happy feeling I had left over from Angela's happy pills and turned to face him…Edward.

"Hi…erm…can I borrow your notes from yesterday to copy up? I would copy Mike's but he wasn't in yesterday and isn't in today…" I trailed off and forced myself to make eye contact.

"Of course Bella. You did it for me once, it is no trouble." He slid three neat pieces of paper across the bench and I dumbly looked down at them and couldn't help but notice how _elegant_ his writing was.

"Thanks." I mumbled and placed the sheets carefully in on top of my other notes, knowing that I would be making sure they were safe before I started cooking tonight.

_Eternity_

"Where's Embry?" The scowl on Quil's face made me regret asking him the question but I was seriously concerned about the friend I hadn't seen in a long time.

"We're not good enough for him anymore." The harshness of his tone made me flinch before I took one hand off the steering wheel and reached blindly for his hand.

I rubbed my thumb over his knuckles, offering him comfort in the easiest way possible while I was driving. Once I got to our destination, I turned off the engine and turned my body so I could wrap my arms around his shoulders and rest my head on his.

He rubbed my back and sniffed once before pulling away, putting his brave face on. "You know…one day you're going to make a great Mom." I laughed and punched his shoulder before climbing out the cab and walking up the small driveway.

It was pure luck I had stumbled over the small sign at the end of the drive, pure luck that Quil was the first one I saw and was equally excited as I was about the perfect gift we had for our friend.

"Hey…about the bikes."

"Take em." The gruff voice made me jump and I moved closer to Quil. "Don't wan um, don't work, take em." I nodded and backed away from the door.

As quick as we could, we lifted the heavy scrap bikes into the bed of my truck and used the tarp to cover them just in case Charlie happened to drive by and wonder why his daughter was carting around things he liked to call death machines. Jacob was going to love them.

"When are we going to give them to him?" Quil asked, rolling down his window and hanging his head out of it like a dog.

I shrugged. It was the 21st, I didn't see why we couldn't give them to him today. "Today?" At Quil's nod, I headed home, wondering if Charlie had eaten all the chocolate mousse.

Pulling up in front of the house, I noticed a posh sports car in the drive along with Charlie's cruiser. I shared a look with Quil before making sure the bikes were fully covered before walking up to the door, nudging Quil out the way.

"Has Charlie got a lady friend?" He sniggered, inspecting the car. I shrugged, knowing that it was probably something to do with his work.

"That you Bells?" I smiled. Every time.

"Yeah Dad, me and Quil are going to watch a movie in my room before heading over to Jake's." Heading up the stairs I collapsed on my bed and waited for Quil to pick a film, ignoring his complaints that they were all mushy girly shit.

Placing my head on his stomach, I was able to watch the opening sequence before my eyes got too heavy and closed.

I was in a place between sleeping and being fully awake. I was aware of Quil's soft snores above me and the gently hum of the television as it played to itself. There were two figures stood in my doorway. One figure was one I would know anywhere, the other slimmer and shorter and in no way familiar.

Mumbling about being creepy watching me sleep I rubbed my cheek against the material on Quil's shirt and let myself relax.

_Eternity_

"Bells, before you go I need to tell you something." I nodded and watched as my father became awkward. It wasn't often that he shifted uncomfortably, I could count the times he had looked this uncomfortable on one hand. The last time had been 'the talk' where we both had embarrassed ourselves before I assured him the house was going to be baby free. The time before that was when I had first gottn my period. The first time was when I accidently blew up a stray condom from a neighbours house and ran around with it for the better part of the day, screaming about my slippy balloon.

"Dad? I really need to get going to Jake's." I said, hinting that he should spit it sometime soon.

"Uh…yeah…just….don't make any plans at all for tomorrow…there's something we both need to do and someone else will be here." I nodded, saying I would keep my day free but secretly wondering if he had a girlfriend.

On the way to La Push we discussed whether he did have a secret lady friend that he wanted me to meet. I wasn't sure if I was excited at the prospect of someone making my father happy or if I was a little bit intimidated by an unknown woman that had the potential to take my dad away from me.

Jacob was sat on his doorstep when we pulled into the drive and was up and by my door before the truck had come to a full stop.

"I thought you weren't coming." He murmured, pressing his lips to mine before pulling from me the cab of the truck.

Quil snorted and clapped him on the back. "We got you an early Christmas present." The grin that took over Jacob's face made me smile in return. He would always revert back to a little boy whenever a present for him was mentioned. "You gotta help with the lifting though, I think Bella's skinny arms might snap if she has to lift them one more time."

I stuck my tongue out at Quil but allowed the boys to pull the bikes from the bed of the truck, beaming as Jake gushed over how amazed he was and the list he was already compiling for the parts he would need to fix them up.

"We did good?" I asked as he leaned one of the bikes on the floor.

"You did great." He whispered, pulling me into a tight hug and cutting off my air supply.

A retching sound made us pull apart and look at Quil who was shaking his head at us. "Man, I don't want the same thanks."

_Eternity_

The look on my dad's face showed me that he didn't intend Jacob to be here when he got back. But when I had mentioned to him that there was a possibility of a lady friend coming around, he was begging to see if it was true.

"Jake, didn't expect you to be here." He grumbled, glancing me over before doing the same to Jake. Did he really expect us to have been up to something he had put on his list of forbidden things? That had been done as soon as Jacob had got here.

"Yeah, Bells was lonely so I came to give her some company." He replied, scratching his nose and shooting me a sly look out the corner of his eye.

Charlie shuffled upstairs to wash, but not before giving us a look that obviously read 'no funny business'. Moving from the kitchen to the living room, we switched on the TV and immediately started on the activities Charlie thought we were going to be up to anyway.

"Bella."

"Hmm?"

"We have to stop."

"Hmm."

"I like my junk."

I burst out laughing and pulled away from Jake, fits off laughter taking over my senses as I fell of the couch and onto the floor, giggles still escaping my mouth as I looked at Jake then to the hallway were Charlie's gun belt was hanging around the stairs banister.

The knock on the door stopped my laughter and my breath caught in my throat as I looked towards the door and back at Jacob. I jumped up off the floor and sat close to him, nudging his arm until he wrapped it around me. Charlie came thundering down the stairs, his eyes tightening slightly when he looked in our direction.

The sound of the door opening was followed by quiet murmuring and then the door finally closing, bringing silence into the hall. I licked my lips and resisted the urge to peer around the door frame and see who had entered the house. My curiosity was short lived as Charlie's form appeared in the doorway. He glanced behind him once before sitting beside me on the couch, leaving my view clear to see who was visiting.

There were two people; an elderly man holding a file in one hand and a briefcase in the other. The other arrival was a blonde woman who looked around my Dad's age. Her eyes swept the room before landing on me, a sharp look going to Jacob's arm around my shoulders.

"Dad?" I asked, slightly weirded out by the two people in the living room.

"Bells…this is Mr Eames and…er…"

"Rene." The woman said, her eyes flashing with an emotion I couldn't identify. I nodded, still not understanding why they were here. Charlie indicated that they should take a seat. "Who are you?" She asked bluntly, her eyes fixed on Jacob.

I felt irritated that she felt comfortable enough to be so…rude in someone else's home.

"Jacob. My boyfriend." I said through gritted teeth and glanced at Charlie wondering why we had to have them here. It was clear now that she wasn't his lady friend.

The man coughed slightly, drawing everybody's attention to him. "May we start?" I was confused. Start what? Was Charlie in some sort of trouble? "Isabella, since the age of two you have had a fund that has increased every month. At the age of sixteen you are able to withdraw money from the fund if you wish to. To date, the account holds $85,500 and you are able to withdraw $10,000 of those dollars a year, including what remains of this one. The account will continue to have deposits of $500 each month until you reach the age of 30. When you reach 18 years of age the restriction on how much you are able to withdraw will be removed and you will be able to withdraw freely.

"Your signature is needed to confirm you understand the terms to this account, as well as both of your parents'" He fussed with the file in his hand before producing three separate pieces of paper. He placed them on the coffee and table and took out a pen from his jacket pocket and placed it on top of the documents.

I looked hesitantly toward the papers. I didn't understand _why_ I was getting this money. What made me so special? Turning to look at Jake didn't help as he was looking at Mr Eames with shock and suspicion.

"Why?" I asked. "Why do I get this money?"

Charlie shifted slightly and took it as a sign that he knew I was getting this money long way before I did.

The smile I received off Mr Eames told me that whatever was going to leave his mouth next would be total bullshit. "It is from an old member of you family who wishes to keep their involvement private until you are 21." I nodded, planning to corner Charlie once our 'guests' have left.

"You said both parents…I only have one." I had Charlie, the best Dad I could ask for. I didn't know what happened to my mother. I didn't ask and Charlie hadn't told me anything. Whenever I thought about her the feelings I got weren't pleasant so I just ignored the fact that somewhere I had a mother. I didn't want one. Sarah was what I had needed before she died and I felt no hole where a mother's presence should be.

A choking sound made me look over to the woman…Rene in the chair as tears poured from her eyes as she looked at me before looking hopelessly as my dad.

"She doesn't know?" She whispered.

Shaking his head, my dad answered her, "It was how you wanted it, I'm surprised you'd think she'd care." Looking between them my confusion grew. What the hell were they on about?

I leaned into Jake's side and began to whisper to him. He nodded and reached forward, shuffling the papers until he found the one I had to sign. He checked it over before handing it to me and I signed my name before standing, Jacob following me up to my room, leaving my dad and the woman bickering to themselves.

"What do you think that was about?" I asked, snuggling up to his side and sighing when he began to stroke my back.

"I think….I think that woman was your mother."

_Eternity_

Let me know what you think!


	5. Lost

Re-viewed/edited 29/01/13

Eternal

Three

Lost

_I feel so lost._

The news that my mother had been in the same room as me didn't sink in until a week later when I stumbled upon a letter for me in the mail, confirming the balance of the account Charlie had admitted she was filling. When I asked how she had the money, he had shrugged and not said anything more on the subject no matter how much I bugged him about it.

Christmas was its usual fanfare of too much food and a lot of waste wrapping paper. My dad had handed me an envelope on Christmas day, something that seemed odd but the message inside was just silly _' more present'._

The sly looks that had been exchanged between Billy and my dad were not at all subtle and it was obvious they both knew what my remaining present was.

Jacob still loved his bikes and said a huge thanks to a confused Charlie as his reaction to the money I told my dad to give him was a little over board – you would have thought my dad got him a car it was that bad.

"Bells, I'm off to work, don't be late to school." I sighed and rolled over, my eyes looking at my clock and groaning when I realised that if I didn't get up soon I would be late.

Grumbling I went about my routine, speeding it up and just throwing on whatever hoodie my hands first touched and dashing down the stairs, only tripping once, and out the front door. Cursing the line of cars in front of me, my leg began to bounce up and down on its own volition and I held back wanting to lean on the trucks horn.

Stepping through the door to homeroom, I smiled to myself when the bell rang as I sat down. I glanced up at one of _them_ when I sensed someone watching me and smiled slightly when I realised it was Edward. He wasn't as bad as I thought he could be, he had been polite a few times and didn't hesitate to explain something when I was obviously struggling to understand something.

"You okay Bella?" He asked, his voice holding a note of concern I thought was actually real.

I nodded. "I just couldn't get up this morning…I've been so tired recently. I think I might be getting a cold or something." I paused. "Or I could just be being teenager." He nodded but his eyes still held a note of concern as he looked me over. Opening his mouth to say something else, he was cut off by the bell and I shrugged, picking up my bag and making my way to first period.

_Eternity_

"Keep your eyes closed, no peaking!" I bit back my lip to hold in a giggle but did as my dad wished and slid my lids closed.

I heard him rustling around and then his footsteps coming closer to where I was sat on the couch. He stopped in front of me before letting out a breath and placing something small and warm into my lap.

Opening my eyes and looking down, I gasped at what a saw. A puppy! What had to be the world's smallest puppy was curled in a ball on my lap, his little face pointed upwards as he inspected me.

"Wow." I glanced up at my dad before quickly looking down and hesitantly lifting a hand to touch the puppy.

"He's from the police dogs up in Port Angeles. Mark knows the guy who breeds 'em and he said there was a runt of the litter and would have to be put down…I told him not to bother and I would have it…so there we are." He finished, nodding to the little ball that was so soft under my fingertips.

"What's his name?" I asked, giggling when his tongue licked my fingers.

"He doesn't have one yet….that's for you to decide."

Gazing down at his dark brown fur, I thought of what I could name him. The usual dog names ran through my mind; _Oscar, Shep, Rover, Bingo…_but I wanted something different…and to be honest I wanted something that would seem funny because of his small size.

Mulling it over for a few minutes, I decided to go with, "Maximus."

Charlie snorted. "Can't you be fairer to the pup? He's so tiny, I doubt he can live up to that name."

I smiled. "Life's not about living up to people's expectations, it's about living for those you love as well as yourself."

_Eternity_

The exercise Maximus required was a walk up and down the drive and I usually had to pick him up on the return trip. He was still small but he didn't hesitate to inhale the food I set down from him.

Jacob joked that he lived up to his name by all the food he was able to eat every day.

"Bella?"

I jumped at the sound of Jake's voice and tilted my head to look up at him. He smiled and placed a kiss to my forehead.

"I thought you had fallen asleep." He murmured, his eyes glinting with excitement when he realised I hadn't. "We have a few more hours until the chief comes home…Wanna sleep with me?"

Bursting out laughing from his cheesy line, my breath caught when his mouth clamped down around my nipple through my shirt. Twisting my hands in his hair, I brought his mouth to mine and began to slide my top up and over my head.

He groaned my name as I ran my hands over his stomach. It wasn't long before our clothes had made a pile on the floor and his fingers were between my legs, making sure I was ready for him.

The noises he was making told me that he was close but I wasn't…it just didn't feel right and I hoped I wouldn't have to try and fake it…it was something I knew I would be rubbish at. Luckily he finished and collapsed on top of me, his breath hot and fast on the skin of my neck.

Pushing his shoulder, I urged him to move off me. "Come on…if we don't wash up we are going to be sticky all day."

"Yeah…but it'll be a good kind of sticky." Laughing with him, we waited for the water to warm up before we got under the spray together.

I had to crane my neck far more than usual and frowned at how tall he was getting. I used to be able to kiss his chin but now I was only able to kiss his collar bone, anything higher would require me to step on my tip-toes.

"Stop growing." I said, half serious, half joking. "You'll get so tall I'll have to stand on a chair to kiss you."

After our shower, we headed downstairs and I checked my phone, replying to a text before picking up Maximus and kissing his head.

"Who you texting?"

"A guy from school. He borrowed my notes and I realised that I needed them so he's going to drop them off later." I shrugged and tugged him into the living room and pushed him down on the couch so I could use him as a seat.

He hummed but his face was full of a frown as he looked at me.

"Before…upstairs in your room…why didn't you finish?...I mean…you can tell me if it was bad, I won't get mad."

I bit my lip and looked down at Maximus, smiling when he shook his head. "I don't know…I've been feeling off for a few weeks, it's probably nothing. My hormones will be right back to their nympho selves." He chuckled before kissing my head.

I thought I heard him whisper he hoped so but I couldn't be sure.

_Eternity_

I fidgeted in the doorway. It was my father for god's sake, it wasn't some total stranger…then why was it so hard to get the small question out?

"Dad…erm…have you spoken to Jake this week?" I asked, twisting my hands in front of me and avoiding looking him in the eye.

"No." He paused and I could feel his curious eyes on me. "Did you two get in a fight?" I shook my head. "You sure he didn't say anything to you?" shaking my head again, I squeezed my eyes against the tears that had begun to pool in my eyes and turned my head towards the stairs.

I cleared my throat and took a step toward my dad before rushing to him and flinging myself onto his lap. "He won't answer my calls. Billy says he's not in and when I went today nobody answered the door." I sobbed, clutching at his shoulders and trying to bury myself into his chest.

He shushed me and began rubbing my back, mumbling words that were supposed to give me comfort but did nothing to cover up the huge loss I felt in my chest.

Jacob was gone. It was like he had disappeared. Like he had never been in my life in the first place. And it was all my fault.

He had left after we had sex and I hadn't come. That was why. He had given up on me, he knew that I was rubbish and couldn't do anything and he probably had a new girlfriend that had no trouble finding her special 'O' as Jake was in her.

"It's my fault." I sniffed. "I couldn't…and then he said…he left and he hasn't come back." My words were jumbled and didn't make any sense and Charlie could do nothing but hold me tighter.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up in my own bed, my alarm clock screaming at me. I had felt bad for the past few weeks, but it didn't compare to how I felt waking up this morning. I hurt all over, my eyes were all crusty and stuck together and I knew that I would have to shower to even feel a tiny bit better.

Staring at the box of pop tarts, I decided my stomach couldn't take the thought of food and left the box unopened on the side and left the house, trudging reluctantly to my truck, pulling my coat tighter around my body to try and stay warm.

Before I could pull the door shut, a sharp shooting pain radiated through my stomach. I gasped and lost my balance in the seat and tumbled from the cab.

My head smacked into the concrete and the last thing I was aware of was a warm liquid between my legs.

_Eternity_

It was like a horde of bees. I could hear them buzzing around me, they never came close but there was always a gentle hum of them in the background.

I wanted to know why there were bees in my dream but the comfort I felt was too much to bother opening my eyes and investigating their presence.

Every so often a throb would radiate across the left side of my head, but I put it down to the noise of the bees giving me a headache.

"Bella." Dad. I wanted to call to him, wanted to open my eyes and see him. "Bella, honey. Wake up…come on baby open them eyes for your old man."

I wanted to. But an image of Jacob flashed across my eyes. If I opened my eyes I would have to enter the world where Jake was gone from me. I liked this comfy dark where I knew that the problem with Jake didn't really matter.

"Hello Bella." Edward? Why was he here? Where was even here? "You can open your eyes…or you can keep them shut." A cold hand wrapped around mine and I wanted…needed to know what was happening.

The room wasn't bright; a sole lamp near my feet was the only thing that was illuminating the room. A quick scan of the room told me that I was in hospital. Again. The only thing that was different about all the other times I had been here was I had no idea why I was here.

"What…" I croaked before licking my lips. "What happened?" I focused my eyes on Edward's face just in time to see his expression fall. He pulled his hand from mine and ran it through his hair.

"I'll get your Dad and a nurse."

Before I could ask him to stay, he was out the room and I was left alone. I began to assess what hurt and found as well as my head pounding, my left shoulder hurt and I had really bad stomach ache.

What had happened? I tied to think about the last thing I remembered but nothing came to mind but a huge gaping blank. The sensible part of my mind told me I would have fallen over and hit my head and my dad was overreacting but a small voice was saying that my injuries didn't add up to a regular fall.

"Bella." I jumped, I hadn't heard the door open and my dad enter but I smiled hesitantly at him and struggled to wrap an arm around him when he leaned down to hug me and kiss my forehead. "I've been so worried." Looking over his shoulder I searched for a nurse or doctor but saw none so turned back to my Dad.

"Why am I here?"

His eyes tightened and the voice in my head telling me that it was more than a simple clumsy fall that I was lying in a hospital bed.

"I got a call from school telling me you hadn't turned up to your morning classes. I rang home and your cell but you didn't pick up. I rang Billy to ask if he had seen you…I thought you had made up with Jake…but when he said there had been no sign of you I went home to check that you were okay. I didn't notice you at first, my attention was focused on your window, you had pulled back your curtains.

"I found you crumpled at the door of you truck…there was blood…a lot of blood…I didn't know where it was coming from…I could see you had hit your head and knew that must be some of it…

"The ambulance came and then you woke up."

I gave him a look that told him to give me more details.

"You cracked your head open and its been stitched. You broke your collar bone in the fall."

Squinting my eyes I looked at him. There was something else he wasn't telling me. I opened my mouth to call him out but the door opened and Edward's doctor daddy walked in.

"Isabella, you're awake."

"Bella." I mumbled, glaring at Charlie, hoping that he would break under my gaze.

Dr Fang smiled and picked up my chart and scanned it before walking to my IV and tweaking it slightly. My dad had turned his gaze completely to the doctor and was purposefully avoiding my eyes. Coward.

"What's wrong? My dad's missing something out."

A look passed between my dad and the doctor and a numb chill swept over me. How bad was it? Was I going to die?

"I'll wait outside Bells." Charlie mumbled, a kiss to my head and he was gone.

Turning back to the doctor, I waited for him to tell me what had happened.

The answer was something I wasn't expecting.

_Eternity_

The tears that I had been so good at holding in escaped as soon as his sad smile appeared on his face. He climbed into the bed with me, pulling me across the scratchy sheets to rest on his chest.

"Your Dad told me." I nodded and continued to lie on his chest. "It'll be okay Bella."

"How can it be?" I asked. "Jacob doesn't want me…the…it didn't want me…nobody wants me." Tilting my head back, I looked up at his face. "How long until you stop coming to see me? It was Embry first, then Jake…next you'll be the one not wanting to talk to me." I closed my eyes when his fingers wiped away the tears that had begun to fall down my cheeks.

He shifted further down the bed so he was lying next to me. "Bella…this…this wasn't your fault right? You know that? This happens all the time…to people who weren't expecting it, to people who didn't know what was happening…it happens to everyone." He rubbed my back and nudged his head into mine. "Jake…I don't know what's happening to him but I promise I'll find out. I promise that whatever happens I'll try my best to get back to you."

"I feel so lost without him Quil. It feels like half of me isn't here anymore."

_Eternity_

Let me know what you think!


	6. Falling

Re-viewed/edited 29/01/13

Eternal

Four

Falling

_Daddy, what do I do? I don't know what to do_

The awkward silence that now permanently hung between my father and I was something that made me remember and long for the times _before_. I had stayed in hospital for the rest of the week and returned to school the following Monday and Charlie had yet to say a full meaningful sentence to me.

Quil gave me daily updates about his search for Jacob and had even threatened that he would go to Billy before I begged him not to get anyone else involved. The few people knowing what had happened to me was more than enough.

The most surprising thing to come out of the whole ordeal was the friendship that had formed between me and Edward Cullen. He was still quiet and I still maintained distance from him but the more time I spent with him, the more I realised that the legends I had heard as a little girl said naught about the cold ones lives. They portrayed the cold ones as evil beings that wanted nothing more than to kill and kill, but so far Edward Cullen had been nothing but nice to me.

Sighing, I threw my phone on my bed and left my room to head downstairs and finally confront Charlie about this unnecessary drift between us. Any amount of shouting would be better than an uneasy silence that I struggled to find a meaning of, it wasn't like I set out to get pregnant, we were always safe.

Standing in the doorway to the living room, it took Charlie a whole ten minutes before he noticed me, even then he glanced me over before shifting awkwardly and looking in the direction of the TV.

"Do you hate me?" I whispered.

His head snapped toward me and he shot off the couch as I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks. He wrapped his arms around me and I pressed my face into his chest, breathing in his scent and feeling safe.

"Oh baby girl." He murmured. "Nothing you could do would make me hate you. I love you Bella. I always have and I always will." He whispered, pulling me to the couch. He placed a kiss to my head and pulled me tightly to his side.

"Daddy." I sobbed. "What do I do? I don't know what to do."

Rocking me, he shushed me and held me tighter to my chest. "I should kill that boy for what he's putting you through…and Billy's being no help either." Charlie grumbled. "I hate seeing you upset, I hate knowing what you're going through and knowing that I can't do anything to help you. I hate you had to go through what you did so young and I hate that you didn't think you could talk to me about it."

I pushed back slightly, wiping my eyes to see him clearly. "I didn't know, dad. We were safe, we didn't think it was a possibility."

"How long has this been going on Bella?"

Biting my lip, I looked around the room. I could lie and say that our physical relationship was new or I could say the truth.

"Since last summer." I whispered, fearing the look of disappointment on my dad's face. His whole body had gone still and I chanced a look at him.

"Honey, I need you to be truthful with me…has Jake…did he ever…did Jacob force you to have sex with him?"

Recoiling from him, I shuddered at his accusation. "No Dad, it wasn't like that…if anything I was the one who forced him into it." I smiled slightly before I remembered that I would never get the chance to feel Jake inside me again.

Eyeing me, my dad slowly shook his head before pulling me back to his chest.

"You can tell me anything you know."

So I did.

I told him about how weird it was to know that I couldn't recognise my own mother, how it had been Jacob to first piece the puzzle together, how the fuzzy memory I did have of her wasn't a good one.

I told him about when Jake and I first decided to have sex, how good it had felt. I told him the about the last time we had sex and how I felt it was my fault he left because I couldn't come for him.

I told him how I was scared that someday soon Quil would leave me like Embry and Jacob had done.

I told him about the new friendship forming between me and Edward, about how I was curious to why he was so shy and wasn't anything like I had expected him to be.

I told him that I loved him, that I was glad he didn't hate me, that he wasn't going to throw me out or keep looking at me like I had done the ultimate evil.

I told him about the discussion me and Dr Cullen had had over birth control and even though I wasn't planning on having sex, we had decided to use it anyway just in case.

I told him that I wasn't looking forward to college, I told him what I wanted to do when I was older.

I told him that I wanted to see if I could expand my art and get some interest from a gallery.

I told him that I was happy with him and that I loved him for rescuing me.

I told him that I was afraid of drifting away and I would forget who I was.

I told him that I was scared that Jacob did hate me and that Billy hated me.

I told him that I wanted Jake back, even though he had left me.

I told that I loved Jacob and I thought I always would.

I told him that Jake had made me happy and that I thought we were together forever until he left me.

_Eternity_

"Hey Edward." I said, glancing up from my math book to smile at him before biting my lip and glaring at the numbers that had begun to blur together. Sliding a sideways glance towards Edward I looked down at his sheet and saw that he had already finished the questions. I huffed before looking at my sheet once more and giving up. "Can you help me with question 13?"

"Of course, Bella." He smoothly said, turning my book slightly towards him. "You've copied the question down wrong." He said, pushing my book back towards me.

Grumbling, I set back to work and cursed myself at my lack of attention. The time passed in silence, and I longed for this study period to be over soon. Quil was supposed to be taking me to Port Angeles to look for a new phone. I had dropped the other one in a puddle and it hadn't survived its swim and my old old phone had a nice big scratch on the screen. I kinda felt a bit naked without a functioning one.

Like it new I was thinking about it, my phone buzzed and my heart dropped when I saw it was a text from Quil.

_Can't pick you up after school. Got detention. See you at 10?_

Slumping in my seat, I tossed my phone on the table, not caring if the scratch got any bigger. Great. Not only was I going to have to put up with the poor excuse for a phone but I was going to have to walk it home, my dad was up in Seattle.

"Are you okay Bella?" The quiet voice made me jump and realise I wasn't sat on my own.

"Er…my friend got detention and can't take me to Port Angeles after school…I'm stuck with this phone for another week." I whined, glaring at said phone and its big scratch mocking me. "My trucks not sounding right so I can't even drive myself. And even if it was running right, my dad has banned me from driving until my collar bone is proven fixed by the doctor." I muttered, wishing that I had Jake to fix my truck and drive me around in it.

His chuckled made me snap my eyes to his face. "I could take you if you wish…if you don't mind me dropping my siblings off at home first." Biting my lip I thought over his offer. Spend over an hour in a car with a vampire? "You don't have to…I just thought it would be better than waiting if you are so frustrated over your predicament."

Snorting at how meaningless he made it sound, I nodded "Yeah, sure. As long as I'm not putting you out...could you maybe drop me off at home so I can feed my dog? If it's not too much bother." I added, not wanting to seem rude.

"Not at all."

_Eternity_

Glancing to the restaurant Edward had indicated, I nodded. It was going to be weird with me just eating…maybe he would pretend to eat like he did at school.

We had been in Port Angeles for about two hours, at least one of them had been listening to Edward recommend phones. I ended up buying the iPhone along with an iPod touch that came in a package deal. Being, probably for the first and last time, grateful that I had money in an account due to my mother's neglect. I had already looked into various charities working in Forks and Port Angeles that helped young children that had suffered or seen abuse.

Once we had seated and the server went to get our drinks, I studied Edward, glancing at his eyes when he turned his attention to me.

"What's it like?" I asked.

"What's what like?" He responded, a half smile forming on his face.

"What's it like being a vampire?"

His look of shocked confusion quickly changed to a blank mask but I could see the fear in his eyes.

"You don't need to worry. I've known what you were since I first saw you…I was brought up on Quileute land Edward…I never believed the stories I was told until I saw how you matched up to their descriptions…I hadn't even thought about vampires until I laid eyes on you…the pieces just fit." His expression hadn't changed but his eyes had gone neutral. "I'm not going to tell anyone…I doubt they would believe me." I smiled.

Edward remained silent, his eyes cutting from mine to track the server whose steps faltered under his gaze.

"What can I get for you?" She asked, her eyes trying and failing to not slide to the vampire across from me. I quickly glanced down at the menu and muttered the first thing I saw.

Edward still did not speak, even when the food arrived and I took I small bite, humming when the warmth filled my stomach. It felt like I hadn't eaten in_years._

"Are you going to say anything?" I asked, taking a sip of my coke.

Pursing his lips, his eyes roamed my face. "Who are you?"

I raised my eyebrows….what the hell did that mean?

"I can't read your mind…you spend over six months around people you know are vampires but yet don't say or do anything…you let yourself be around one even though you surely know how deadly I can be." His breath released in a whoosh and he shook his head slightly.

"Wait, wait, wait…you can read minds?" I asked, fascination overriding any guilt I felt at making him uncomfortable.

He nodded. "Everybody's except yours…I don't know why that is but it can be frustrating but then again it's new to work out what you're thinking from your expressions."

I smiled. "Jake says I'm like an open book and he-" Stopping, I looked down at the table, pushing the thoughts of when it was Jake and Bella and not just Bella.

"Jake…is he your boyfriend?" I looked up and Edward and shook my head.

"It's complicated." I murmured.

My phone buzzed and I pulled it out my pocket, thinking that tomorrow I would be able to use my new phone. I opened the text from Quil and groaned.

_Out early Bellarina! Wer R U? Need sum lovin! ;)_

"Is it okay of we head back? My friend got out earlier than he thought he would."

_Eternity_

My dad eyed my new phone, a crease forming between his eyebrows as he looked between me, the phone and Quil who was hogging the space on the couch.

"You bought it to replace your old phone? Did you really have to buy it or was it because it looked shiny?"

Quil guffawed and I smacked his stomach, scowling at my dad. "_No._It's a good phone and it works…just because technology scares you doesn't mean it scares me."

"Right." He looked at Quil. "If you're stopping, you're staying on the couch."

Whining, Quil did his best puppy face at Charlie. "Whhhhyyyyyy? I'm too big for this couch." At my dad's not so sly look in my direction Quil scoffed. "Come on Charlie, Bella's like my sister…there is nooooo way anything like that is going to happen."

I couldn't help but giggle. The fact that Charlie thought that there was something going on between me and Quil seemed so bizarre I couldn't stop the laughter rolling through my body. My dad humphed before turning to head up the stairs, his grumbles audible over his heavy footfalls. It made me feel warm inside that he seemed to care, even if there was no chance anything would happen. I mean, Quil….eeeewww.

"Come, on. Let's go to your room before Charlie makes me sleep with him." That brought on a new round of laughter until it cut short.

I hadn't laughed since Jacob left. Blinking, I looked at Quil who just smiled and tugged me up the stairs, not knowing that I was freaking out.

_Eternity_

I jumped as a hand clicked its fingers in front of my face. I turned to see Jessica looking at me with a scowl over her face.

"Ummm….Sorry?" I asked, glancing at Angela who was hiding a smirk behind a piece of lettuce.

Sighing, Jessica sat up in her seat. "I said, do you want to come to a party in Port Angeles this Friday?"

I just stared. Why would I want to go to a party in Port Angeles…what fun could I possibly have in a house full of drunken strangers?

"You can bring Quil if you want to…you never go anywhere without him since Jacob dumped you." The way she made it sound…seemed so insignificant, like it was every other teenage breakup we were sure to witness. But it wasn't like that. There had been no words to say that Jacob didn't want to see me anymore. He hadn't told me that we were over. He hadn't even talked to me since he left my house.

"Okay…I'll go as long as Quil wants to."

Friday evening found me sat in Quil's mom's car wearing denim shorts with knee high socks and one of my dad's Forks PD t-shirts tied in a not just above my belly button.

I had no idea why I let Jessica dress me, or why I didn't change when I had the chance.

"Are there going to be any girls there?" Quil asked, glancing at me and smirking.

I shrugged. I didn't even know who was having the party, just the address and the knowledge that the alcohol was free and by the barrel load.

"What time do we have to be back?" I asked, glad that Charlie had bought the lie that I was actually staying at on the reservation all weekend and not asked me further about what I was actually doing. I was also a bit glad that Quil's parents had decided to go away for the weekend and left Quil in the care of his grandpa.

"Whenever…There's no one there to shout at us for coming home late." He glanced at me quickly before looking back at the road. "You know…you can do what you like…you're single and sexy, any guy would want you…don't think that you have to hold back because of Jake."

"I'm not holding back…besides I have to wait until I my period is back to normal before I have any sex." I said, slightly mortified that Quil was telling me to get laid and further mortified that I was sharing information about my woman bits. "And…I think I want to wait for a long long time before I do…that…again."

He nodded and the rest of the journey was in silence, broken when Quil decided to sing along with the radio. Badly.

_Eternity_

Leaning against the wall, I scanned the room for Quil's form and sighing when there was no sign of him. I was ready to leave.

The buzz I had felt from drinking the beer I was handed on arrival had worn off and now I was fed up of being around drunk people that talked loudly and looked at me with crazy eyes.

Speaking of drunk people, one was talking to me right now. He had started to follow me ten minutes ago and had even waited outside the bathroom when I tried to ditch him.

"You gunna tell me ya name yet?" He asked, his free hand touching my elbow and shaking it slightly.

Cringing away from his touch I scanned the room once more. "Isabella." I murmured before leaving him near the wall and heading outside.

I sighed in relief when I spotted Quil in a group of guys laughing and joking. Heading over, I groaned when I heard my drunk stalker behind me.

"I like that noise chika. I bet I can make you do it again." He grabbed my arm and pulled me roughly to his body, his mouth landing on mine, all wet and wrong.

Both of his hands gripped tightly at my upper arms as he held me tightly, too tight, against him. I tried to pull away, to scream but as soon as I opened my mouth he stuck his tongue down my throat.

Panicking that I was going to suffocate, I kicked him in the shin.

I frowned as he fell too hard and fast for a drunk person being kicked in the shin and then I jumped as I realised Quil had ripped him away from me. I gasped at the look on his face. He was angry, really angry. I had never seen anyone so angry, not even Charlie when I came home drunk and two hours over curfew one time.

"Quil." I said, worried that he was about to do more damage than throw the guy on the floor. "Quil, come on lets go home." I touched his arm before hastily pulling it back. He was warm. And he was shaking. Stepping into his eye sight, I hesitantly touched his face. "Come on, I want to go home."

Glaring at the groaning body on the floor, he took my hand and led me to the car, slamming the door behind him when he got behind the wheel. He still hadn't stopped shaking and I was slightly worried we wouldn't make it to his house without becoming a pretzel around a tree.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, clutching at my seat belt as he took a corner way too fast.

"Fine." He spat, changing gears and pressing harder on the accelerator.

The forty minute drive it had taken us to get to the party was halved thanks to Quil's speeding and we were outside his house in no time. Pausing when my feet hit the gravel, I took a second to make sure I wasn't about to fall over as soon as I stood up.

I looked up to see Quil pacing at the front of the car, tugging on his pony tail as he mumbled and cursed under his breath. I gulped and noticed that his whole body was shaking.

"It's okay Quil. I'm fine, I'm not hurt." I said, taking a step towards him and then rushing over to him when he stopped his pacing and opened his arms. The shaking didn't stop and I began to shake along with him. "Are you okay?" I asked, pulling back and running a hand over his head, gasping when I felt the heat radiating from his skin.

"NO!" He growled, moving away from me and continuing his pacing. "He could've…god Bella, if you weren't outside, if I weren't outside, he could've done anything to you and I wouldn't have been there to stop it. I promised…I promised right from when I was little that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. We all did.

"An' now…Jake's hurt you, Embry's hurt you and if I hadn't been there I would've hurt you." He carried on muttering under his breath. He stopped and looked over at me his eyes on my arms. I followed his gaze and frowned at the thick finger shaped bruises blooming on my skin.

A horrid choking noise came from Quil and that was all.

_Eternity_

Let me know what you think!


	7. Exploding

Re-viewed/edited 29/01/13

Eternal

Five

Exploding

_**Is he your boyfriend now**_

A horrid choking noise came from Quil and that was all.

Because there was no more Quil.

He had exploded, exploded and hidden under his skin was a bear. No. Not a bear. A wolf.

A wolf too big to be a wolf but it was a wolf.

Something trickled over my palm and I blinked when I realised I was no longer standing but crumpled onto my backside, the gravel slicing into the skin of my palms.

The pain was forgotten when movement in the corner of my eye made me snap my head up towards the wolf, that had once been Quil. It…he?...had shifted closer, a whimper coming from its throat as it took a step closer towards me.

I froze and held my breath as the wolf took the last few steps so it was looming over me. The whimper was heard again and slowly, his nose came down to nudge at my head. My breath left my lungs in a whoosh and I tilted my head back to look in the wolf's eyes.

They were Quil's eyes. A deep brown flecked with dark grey.

"Quil." I whispered.

His head moved in what I took for a nod before it quickly moved to the left and a loud growl came from its chest. I followed his eye line a gasped when two more huge wolves appeared out the tree line along with…

"Embry?"

He gave me a tight smile and approached me slowly, eyes flickering between me and the wolf.

"Bella, I need you to move back." When I didn't move his expression became pained and one of the wolves joined his approach.

Quil wolf gave a warning growl that was answered by the one next to Embry. Quil dropped his head and shifted slightly away from me, giving Embry enough room to get between us and pull me to my feet surprisingly quickly.

He started to tug me towards the front door, but I resisted, leaning around his large body to set my eyes on Quil. The two wolves were now sat in front of Quil and it strangely looked as if they were having a conversation that didn't involve speaking yet they knew what was being said.

A harder tug on my arm caused me to stumble and two large warm hands land on my hips to stop my fall. I gasped and looked up at Embry who glanced over his shoulder before picking me up and carrying me through the door and into Quil's room, dropping me on the bed before disappearing.

"Wait." I said but he was already gone. Standing up, I started towards the door, planning on going back outside but my way was blocked by a shirtless Embry who had a first aid kit in his hands.

I walked backwards to the bed, sitting when the back of my knees hit the mattress. Silently, Embry placed the box besides me and opened it. He pulled one of my hands into his and turned it over, inspecting the cuts. He stood and flicked the light on before coming back and getting an alcohol wipe out and cleaning the cuts before using tweezers to pick out little stones lodged in my skin.

I stared at Embry's face as he did what he, Quil and Jacob had done many times for me in the past. He worked quickly and soon enough he was placing gauze around my hands and securing it with tape.

Sitting back on his heels, he rubbed the back of my hands with his thumbs. "Is there anywhere else?" He asked, his eyes roaming my body.

I nodded and fell in front of him, my arms wrapping around his shoulders as I pressed my face into his neck and let the tears that had been building fall onto his hot skin.

His cheek pressed to my head and his arms wrapped tightly around my middle, his hands rubbing up and down wherever they reached.

"You were gone." I mumbled. "Then Jacob went, he left…then the…it…went and now Quil's gone." I clutched him tighter, forcing my way onto his lap and tightening my hold. "Please don't go again." I pleaded.

He made shushing noises and lifted us both onto the bed. "I'll try Bella. But everything is so different now, there are things stopping us. Jacob…Believe me Bella he fought and keeps fighting to see you…all he can think about it is how you're doing. He didn't want to leave you. I didn't want to leave, and I bet Quil doesn't want to either."

He stroked my hair back off my face and touched my cheek. "You look different." He said. "You're thinner." He accused, one of his hands squeezing my side and frowning at me. "How much weight have you lost?"

I shrugged. When I had been in the hospital I had weighed 85 pounds, something Dr Cullen had told me wasn't good at all and had told me if I didn't put any weight on my dad would be told. I knew I had put a few more pounds on because I had been eating as much as Quil ate and he ate often.

"Are you sure you aren't hurt anywhere else? Is there anything you want?" Shaking my head, I shuffled closer to him, trying to burry myself into his neck, shivering as his warm skin met my own.

"Please stay." I whispered quietly, not even sure if he would be able to hear me.

His arms looped around me and held me close. "I'll do my best not to go."

_Eternity_

_The ground beneath me was soft, sand, the heat blaring from the huge bonfire just enough to keep the chill of the night away._

_My dad was sat next to me, a beer in one hand, the other arm wrapped around my shoulders as he talked to Billy about their latest fishing trip. Moving my eyes around the circle of people, I quickly looked for Jacob, knowing that he would be here._

_Panic began to rise in my chest when I couldn't find him._

_But when my eyes landed on him, I frowned._

_He was stood in a line with Embry, Quil and some others I vaguely recognised. But it wasn't his that what was making me frown, it was how he looked._

_His height seemed to have doubled and his bare chest showed muscles I knew he didn't have the last time I had seen him. His once long glossy hair had been cut close to his scalp, making him almost unrecognisable from the Jacob I love._

_As one, the whole group of large boys turned to their left, a sneer on their faces. Following their angry attention, my eyes widened when I saw Edward's family stood a few yards away from them._

_I whipped my head back to Jacob. Jacob wasn't there. It was exactly like what happened with Quil. One second they were all human, the next they were all wolves._

_Hisses and snarls filled the air and I looked to my dad, shocked that he hadn't said anything about the wolves that had suddenly appeared. He was still talking to Billy, the two of them and the other figures around the bonfire paid the wolves and Cullen's no attention, it was only me that was looking at them._

_I turned back in time to see the wolves slowly advance on the Cullens', and the Cullens' crouch down, their lips peeling away from their teeth, their growls just as loud as the wolves'._

_One of the wolves had reached Edward and his paw had risen to-_

I jolted awake, my breathing fast and ragged as I looked around the room, taking a moment to realise that I was in Quil's room, half on top of Embry as he snored in my ear.

Sliding off him, I walked over to the window and opened it a notch, sighing when the cool air entered the room. Sleeping next to Embry had caused a layer of sweat to form over my body and it wasn't the most comfortable feeling.

Perching on the small window sill, I looked out into the forest that seemed to be everywhere I looked.

Wolves.

Was there a legend I had heard as a little girl that wasn't true?

Did the Lock Ness monster actually exist?

Unicorns? Bigfoot? The abominable snowman?

How is it mythical creatures were able to exist without the whole human population knowing of their existence? How many mythical creatures were running around in the dark in Forks?

I sighed and walked over to my bag, pulling out my phone and immediately clicking on the Google tab. Typing in _people who believe in the mythical_ I waited while my phone slowly loaded my search.

It was very disappointing.

It was mostly yahoo answers about how people could believe in God and be accepted and yet when they believed the fictional, they were considered to be strange.

_If only they knew…_

_Eternity_

Embry was still asleep when my dad rang to ask if I was okay.

"Actually Dad, I'm not feeling so good….can you pick me up?"

"Of course I can baby girl. Do you need me to pick up anything?" I smiled and bit my lip at the concern in his voice. You would have thought I sounded like I was on my death bed.

"No dad….just get here as soon as you can."

"I've already left."

While I waited, I texted Angela about the party was last night, blocking the part of my mind out that was trying to tell me that more important things were going on.

After what felt like an eternity later, the cruiser pulled up outside and Charlie flashed his headlights twice. With one last glance at Embry, I quickly scrawled a note saying I had gone home and quietly left the house.

My dad took one look at my bandaged hands and began his questioning. Sometimes, him being a cop wasn't such a good thing when he thought I had been hurt.

"Dad, you can't arrest the gravel, now come on, I wanna go to sleep in my own bed sometime soon." I grumbled, smiling slightly when he chuckled about taking all the gravel in for questioning whether he could or not.

When we got home, I rushed for the stairs, the thought of a shower and then my comfy bed already causing my muscles to fall asleep.

"Wait, Bells." I paused with one foot on the stairs and turned to face my dad who was pushing Maximus off his leg and nudging him towards me. "I thought you were going to be staying all weekend at Quil's….and I kinda thought that…maybe….did Quil try and do something? I mean…is he your boyfriend now and he sorta overstepped the line and did something that made you feel uncomfortable?"

I opened and closed my mouth a few times. My dad thought I was now seeing Quil…that would be like dating my brother!

"NO!" I blushed at his raised eyebrows. "I mean, Quil's not my boyfriend that would be really weird…and he didn't try anything…I um…I just guess I really wanted to come home." I said, pleading with anything and anyone that he would drop it and not start asking why I had wanted to come home.

He nodded, his eyes scanning me once again, lingering on my hands. "Okay Bella. You want me to look at your hands or can you handle it?" I smiled at him and said I was fine, sighing when he let me get my shower.

Wrapped up in an old shirt of my Dads and a pair of pyjama shorts, I grabbed my phone and iPod before getting under the covers, immediately wrapping them around me so I was like a burrito, giggling when Maximus jumped on top of the Bella bundle before settling near my head.

Sticking my earphones in my head and tapping on the playlist Edward had helped me make for songs that made me sleepy, I closed my eyes and pretended that the world was right and normal without any mythical creatures whatsoever.

It helped. Until I awoke with from a dream about being in the middle of a circle of wolves and being forced to choose one of them to dance with.

I pulled out my earphones and checked my phone.

Thirty texts, twelve missed calls and five voicemails.

I skimmed over who had text me and frowned at the majority of texts that were from unknown numbers. I left them for later and looked at what Angela had sent back, smiling at the picture she had sent of Jessica flat out on her bed. Some other texts were from Edward, mostly asking if I was alright.

Puzzled, I tapped through the phone and rang him. I was surprised when he answered before the first ring could end.

"Bella." He sighed, that one word clearly full of relief.

"Hey Edward. Just thought I ring to tell you I'm fine rather than text you back, seemed like you were worried…" I paused, wondering if I could just ask him outright why he was worried. "Um…how come you were though?"

Silence was on the other end and I had to check I hadn't actually ended the call by mistake. Before I could ask him if he was still there I heard him draw in a breath, making me blink at the fact that he hadn't been breathing.

"Alice saw something and I just…I just wanted to make sure you were fine and not hurt." He said. It was obvious he was missing out on the last question but I let it drop.

"Okay, that's cool I guess. Um…I'm good."

"That's…good. Thank you for letting me know Bella."

"Sure. See you Monday?" I asked, my mind analysing the conversation and planning to go into further detail as to why he was so bothered.

"Of course Bella. Goodbye."

Deleting the other messages from Edward, I deleted the annoying ones from apple and the ones from my network provider that seemed to all come at the same time, I was left with a dozen messages with at least two unknown numbers.

_Bella its Embry where the hell are you?_

_BELLA! Why did you go home?_

_BELLA text me back!_

_BELLA just let me know you are okay!_

_Bella, will you ring me when you can? We need to talk about what happened –Q_

_Bella? Answer you phone! Please!_

Most of the messages were more or less the same. I bit my lip and considered which number was the best to reply to and chose the number that had come from Quil.

_Needed space. I'm fine at home…can you not try to contact me please? I need to think –Bella x_

If my reply wasn't good enough then it was tough and he would have to deal with it. I didn't even bother listening to the voicemails, just leaving them unheard and went downstairs to see what my dad was up to, my puppy at my heels.

My brain was screaming out for some normalcy.

**Let me know what you think!**


	8. Avoiding

Re-viewed/edited 29/01/13

Eternal

Six

Avoidance

_I'm scared Quil_

"Hurry up Max." I muttered, tilting my head back to look up at the darkening sky. "If I get drenched because you couldn't squeeze one out quick enough, I'm not going to give you any biscuits for a week."

Taking no notice of my words, Maximus continued to sniff around the base of a tree for a further few minutes and every second the clouds seem to gather closer together and the feel of rain hung heavier in the air.

Yipping, Max turned around and plodded over to my feet, rubbing his cheek against my leg. Sighing I reached down to clip his leash back to his collar and tugged him in the direction of home.

We made it just as small droplets of rain began to drip from the sky.

"Bella! How do you make that sauce again?" Charlie shouted, coming out of the kitchen holding a spoon and a tin of chopped tomatoes.

I blinked at him before cautiously peering around the door frame into the kitchen, fearing the world's worst mess to be waiting for me. The confusion I felt when there was no mess.

I turned back to my dad, biting my lip as I looked as his hopeful face and down the items in his hand.

"You can't remember? Didn't think you were that old!" I said.

He chuckled, "Well I did hear that when you get to the big 3 5 you start to lose your mind."

His words were meant to make me laugh but when hearing how young he still was made me pause.

"Did you ever regret having me so young?" I asked. "Why didn't you get a new wife or something."

Letting out a big sigh, he sat down on one of the kitchen chairs, the tin of tomatoes now being tossed between his hands.

"I could never regret you Bella, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me." He paused, and I was prepared for him to not answer my second question. "After when you came to live with me…I had…I had trouble with trusting people around you. I would call Sarah every half hour to make sure you were okay, I would call Billy to ask him if you were okay…

"It took a year for me to let you stay more than eight hours away from you. The first time you stopped over at the Black's I barely slept a wink and when I came to get you in the morning it was at the ass crack of dawn."

He smiled over at me, his eyes roaming my face.

"Life seemed to go so fast, but I never felt like I missed out on anything. I dated just after you started school but it wasn't for me…" He scratched the back of his head, a smile on his face. "Besides, what fun would we have with another girl in the house?"

Shaking my head, I picked up the tin of tomatoes. "Come on, this time we'll write it down."

_Eternity_

Every buzz of my phone made me jump. Sprawled on my bed, I could hear the buzz it was making from where I hid in one of my boots.

Huffing and turning over, I clenched my hands tight between my knees to resist the urge to lean over and look at what new text I had. I had told myself that I was going to have a night where I didn't have to worry about the vampires I went to school with or the werewolves I had grown up with.

I just wanted to have a night being me but it was proving hard when my thoughts automatically moved onto people who helped make me…me.

"Why does life have to be so hard." I grumbled out, jumping off my bed and opening my door to let Max in, hoping that he could do something to distract me from the itch of getting my phone.

Max proved to be boring after five minutes of pulling his tail and watching him spin round, he jumped onto my bed and settled his little body down next to my pillow, leaving one sleepy eye open before closing it as if he was saying he could see me even with his eyes closed.

No Bella, don't even think of reaching down into the boot and wrapping your fingers around the phone that keeps buzzing and buzzing and buzzing and buzzing. You don't need to know who is texting you and what they say.

Screw it.

I rushed towards my boot, stumbling over a rogue sock on the way and snatched up my phone.

Scrolling through recent messages, my eyes widened when they looked at the last text Quil sent to me.

_Bella! I'm on my way._

Hastily typing a text back saying I wasn't home, I quickly dived under my covers, flicked off my bedroom light and hid, hoping that if Quil did arrive and he saw that all the lights were off and me and my dad were obviously in bed, he would leave and wouldn't start knocking on the door.

Five tense minutes passed and I flinched every time I thought I heard a car pull up outside, every time I thought I heard a pair of footsteps approach our front door.

Sighing, I rolled over to stare at Maximus, allowing my eyes to close in the hope that Quil had received my text and wasn't coming over here.

I woke to Maximus whining and licking my face, groaning I pushed his face away and made what I hoped to be a shushing noise before trying to get back to sleep.

_Bella._

My eyes shot open.

"Bella!" Another whisper whistled around my room.

"Bells, wake up." Turning my head and squinting into the dark, I could vaguely make out a huge hulking shape.

"Um…"

"Come on Bells, it's me. You never took this long to wake up before."

Pulling myself up onto my elbows, I leaned over to switch on my bedside lamp, a hiss escaping through my teeth when the shock of bright light hurt my eyes.

"Q...Quil?" I said, squinting at him hunched over near my open window. "Why are you in my room?"

A sigh was followed by a gust of wind that caused my slightly parted curtains to flutter wider apart. Creeping slowly towards my bed Quil perched on the edge, one of his large warm hands stretching to cover one of mine.

"I'm sorry. Bella, I'm so sorry…how scared you must have been…I…I'm sorry Bells." He whispered, his eyes stuck to where our hands were touching.

My brain now finally functioning, I pulled myself up and over to Quil, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and gasping slightly when they couldn't touch each other. Resting my head on his shoulder, I breathed in the smell of him and tightened my hold on him.

"Its okay Quil. I'm fine, you're fine." I paused, licking my lips. "You came back and didn't leave me." Slowly, his arms that must have been as wider than I was came to wrap around me, smothering me in his heat.

With a sigh, he placed his head on top of mine and tightened his hold. It was a struggle to breathe but I didn't dare say anything in case it made him leave again.

"You know now." Quil said, pulling back to look at my eyes. "Sam is sort of our leader…alpha…he ordered Jacob and Embry to not tell you, to not see you because you didn't know what we were."

I scowled. "That's not fair. He took my life away from me just because of a secret. Why couldn't Jake have come and seen me." I gasped as I realised something. "Did Sam stop Jake coming to see me in the hospital?" Tears began to prick my eyes and I pushed my head into Quil's neck, squeezing my arms tighter around him.

"Sh." Quil began to rub my back. "He didn't even know Bells. The message your dad left didn't get to him otherwise I know no matter what Sam said he would have been there, especially since it was to do with him too."

Taking a deep breath, I nodded. Squeezing my eyes shut I blocked out the true meaning why I was in the hospital for so long. "Do I tell him Quil? Do I even get to see him now? How do I tell him that I lost a baby neither of us even knew we had made?"

Max whimpered and pushed himself between me and Quil, nuzzling his wet nose to my chest before plopping down between us. Scratching his head, I watched Quil as Quil watched me.

"Tomorrow." He whispered. "I promise I will take you to see Jake tomorrow."

_Eternity_

The slamming of the front door caused me to jump awake. Blinking the sleep out my eyes, I looked down at the heavy weight of Quil's head on my stomach before I nudged his shoulder, trying to get him to roll off me.

"Quil." I whined. "Move I really need to pee." My answer was a grunt and a tightening of his arms around one of my legs. Slapping his head, I groaned when pushed his head harder into my stomach. "Quil!" I shouted.

Jumping like he had been electrocuted, he rolled off the bed and shot up into a crouch, his sleepy eyes searching the room.

"Sup Bells?" He said, yawning as he stood to his full height and stretched.

Grumbling under my breath, I pushed Max further onto the bed so he wouldn't fall off and made my way to the bathroom, planning on taking my time in the hopes that Quil realised he need the bathroom too.

When I got back to my room, Quil was on my bed, loud snores rumbling from his chest. Max was stood next to him, looking almost shocked at how much noise he was able to make.

Giggling, I picked up Max and brought him downstairs with me so I could put him the garden.

"Don't go to the woods little guy." I warned before getting a bowl to have some cereal.

Half an hour later, Quil silently appeared in kitchen. He scratched his neck before rummaging around for some food. He took out some bacon and eggs and set them on the table. Looking up at me he looked at the food on the table before looking back at me.

I snorted. "What? Quil can't cook for himself?"

"Please Bella, you make the best scrambled egg and bacon in the whole world. If you make if for me I promise to not burn the house down when I try to make it myself." Giving me his best puppy dog eyes, well I suppose it's now wolf pup eyes, I sighed before getting out a frying pan.

Placing the full plate in front of him, I took the toast out the toaster and stole a piece for myself before giving the rest to him.

"So…When do we go see Jacob?" I asked, my knee bouncing nervously.

Pausing in his shovelling of food, Quil rolled his eyes to look over at me. "He should be at home at ten." He mumbled and continued on his shovelling. It was a miracle that he didn't choke.

I kept one eye on the clock and the other on Quil just to make sure he didn't choke.

Just before ten, Quil dumped his plate in the sink and tugged my hand for me to get up and follow him.

"Come on Bella, lets go see Jakey."

_Eternity_

As we turned down Jake's street my whole body tensed.

Should I be here? Should I have waited for Jacob to come and see me? What if he wasn't at all liked I remembered him? What if him becoming a wolf meant that he didn't want me anymore?

"I'm scared Quil." I whispered.

He turned his head to look at me, slowing the truck down to a crawl the rest of the way to Jacob's house.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. Jake's been moping after you just as much as he had before." I nodded and reached over to grab one of his hands and held it tightly.

We pulled up in front of the red house that held so many memories.

Let me know what you think!


	9. ReUniting

Re-viewed/edited 29/01/13

Eternal

Seven

Re united

_I love you Bella. I just don't wanna see you get hurt_

My blood thundering in my ears, I slowly opened the truck door and placed my feet on ground I had fell on countless of times. It seemed strange that a place I had been to at least every day now seemed like I hadn't been there in years, not weeks.

"He's in the garage, come on."

I followed Quil like a lost child, not quite believing that after all this time I was actually going to get to see Jacob.

Quil pushed the door to the garage open, leaving his arm on the door and causing me to duck under it to enter.

"Hey man, brought you the world's best present."

A grunt was the reply.

"Come on Bella, maybe Jacob is too moody today." He joked.

Before I could give a small smile to Quil, Jacob appeared in front of us, his eyes glued to me.

I stopped breathing.

He felt like he was mine.

But…

He was so different.

The only way to know that it was my Jacob standing in front of me was his eyes.

The eyes that I spent countless hours staring into.

The eyes that I loved going to sleep with and waking up with in the morning.

"Bella." He breathed.

I stepped forward into his arms and buried my face into his chest, gasping at how warm he was.

"My Jacob." I mumbled.

_Eternity_

Jake's hand was warm on my cheek as his thumb stroked my jaw over and over.

"Why did you cut your hair?" I whispered, running my fingers through the short strands.

He wriggled slightly closer, nudging one of his knees between mine. "When I phased, it was long so I had to cut it so it wouldn't get caught when I was running."

His thumb stopped its stroking. "Why were you in the hospital?"

I lowered my eyes to his chin. "Did Quil tell you?" He moved in what I assumed was a nod. "I fell out my truck, banged my head and broke my collar bone." I mumbled.

Moving his head so our eyes were level, his eyebrows were scrunched together. "What else Bella? Quil tried so hard to hide something and said I should ask you about it."

Shaking my head, I tried to sit up but Jacob's arm moved so it was over my waist and kept me down on the bed.

"Tell me, please."

Bringing my hand to his face, I curved my palm around his warm cheek. "I…Jacob I had a miscarriage."

"What…" He gasped.

"I didn't know Jacob. God, I was on the pill and we had always been so safe. I don't know how it happened. I woke up and when the doctor told me I couldn't believe it…it should have been impossible." I sniffed, shocked to find hot wet tears spilling from my eyes and running down my cheeks.

All of a sudden I was engulfed in his heat.

A shaking smothering heat.

It took a while for my ears to register the fast quiet words spilling from his lips but when his words registered the tears ran faster down my cheeks than I ever thought would be possible.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry….I should have been there…should have fought harder to get to you…I knew something was wrong…should have…love you so much…oh god…so sorry."

_Eternity_

"Where the hell is she Billy?"

My eyes snapped open just in time to see my father crash through Jacob's bedroom door and stop at the sight of Jake and I on his bed. His face burned bright red, with a tinge of purple as his huge vein in his forehead began to throb.

"Isabella. Get. Up."

Hastily obeying his orders, I tried to untangle myself from Jacob's arms that seemed heavier than my truck. Wiggling free, I managed to climb somewhat awkwardly over Jacob's massive form.

Casting one last look at the love of my existence, I followed my dad out of the small house, giving a small smile to Billy on the way, and climbed into the passenger seat of the cruiser.

Several times throughout the journey home I watched my dad's mouth open and close and then his face become even more scrunched together.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, though I had no idea what I was apologising for, it just seemed like the right thing to do.

Letting out a long sigh, he allowed his face to smooth out under the palm of his hand. "I was worried Bells. Some hikers have disappeared…when I got home and saw the truck wasn't there I thought you had taken Max out somewhere but you hadn't left a note. I rang the number you left on the fridge but you didn't answer.

"I waited two hours before I began to panic. You still weren't answering your phone. I rang Angela and that Cullen boy but they didn't know where you were.

"I finally got through to Quil and he eventually admitted where you were. It just didn't register with me why you would go back to him after everything that had happened."

Pulling into our driveway I waited for him to finish, not quite sure how to react to his words.

"I love you Bella. I just don't wanna see you get hurt."

_Eternity_

Scratching Max's head, I gazed out the kitchen window while I waited for the receptionist to pick up the phone, the cheesy music playing the background encouraging me to zone out.

"Hello, Dr Cullen's office, Linda speaking."

"Hey Linda, it's Bell Swan, can I make an appointment for as soon as possible?"

The tapping of keys comes through the phone and I can just imagine her mile long talons scraping over the plastic keys.

"We have a slot today at 2:40?"

Finishing the call I rang the station and did the long process of getting through to my dad. Saying you're the Chief's daughter doesn't let you get through quicker, it just causes the deputy who answered the phone to get you into an hour long conversation about school and other trivial things.

"Bells?" He grunted into the phone.

"I've got a doctor's appointment and you have to attend coz the doc wants to talk to you about somethin'." Exchanging pleasantries between us, I finally could get off the phone.

Putting the phone back in the cradle, I looked down at Max who looked up at me with his huge puppy eyes. Smiling, I let him follow me upstairs and got a start on some work that I had been neglecting over the past few days.

The day went slowly. My thoughts kept straying from my math work to whether I would see Jacob today, how did he take the news? Was he mad I didn't wake him up before I left? Should I ring him?

Growling in frustration I collected Max from my pillow and took him into the back garden, throwing him a ball and laughing when it looked like he got lost in the longer grass towards the tree line.

"Not too far into the trees Max. We'll both get a shouting at if Charlie finds we've been in the woods."

Yipping like he understood, he brought the ball back to my feet and put his little but in the air, the entire back half of his body wiggling along with his tail. Giggling I feigned throwing the ball just to watch his whole body slowly start wriggling along with his tail.

As soon as I threw the ball, Max turned to chase it before stopping, a low growl coming from him. Following his line of sight, I tried to see what he could but I could barely make out five trees after the first tree line.

"Max?" I asked, crouching down to rub his head with my knuckles. "What's up?" Barking once he turned around and began to push my calf with his head. Taking his hint that he wanted me to move, I let him herd me back through the door and into the kitchen.

Staring once more into the darkness under the tree canopy, I put some food down for Max while making myself a late lunch, surprised that I had spent nearly two hours in the garden with Max.

"You have to stay here. I promise to be back soon little guy." Kissing Max's head, I made sure he had enough water and that there was some old newspaper down near the back door just in case Max found that he couldn't hold it in until I got back.

_Eternity_

Charlie was sat on one the small plastic chairs inside the consulting room. He had asked the nurse who led us into the room and done the usual routine of weighing me and taking my height why Dr Cullen had requested that he came with me.

I don't think he was too impressed when the nurse couldn't answer him.

"Bells, do you think I really need to be here when you're talking about um…you know birth control and that?" He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I mean, do you want me here to discuss it with you?"

Shrugging we both turned to look at the vampire who walked through the door, his head turned down the file in his hand.

"Bella, Chief Swan." Dr Fang shook my dad's hand before perching on the bed next to me, turning over a page in my file. "Chief Swan I don't know if you were aware but Isabella is underweight. She isn't a too severe a case yet but there isn't much difference in her weight since she was brought in a month ago. Have you noticed any difference in her eating habits?" He asked, his face a picture of innocence whereas my jaw was nearly touching the floor.

I thought he was going to let me discuss it with my own father before he told on me. Scowling at the floor I tuned out their conversation about the best way for me to put weight back on.

"Bella?" Jumping at the cold hand that touched mine I looked into Carlisle's eyes before cutting them quickly to Charlie's. "Have you given any thought to what method of birth control you wish to use?"

Nodding I wiggled until I could pull the leaflet out of my jeans pocket. "A read on a site that the implant rod is only like 98% effective but I really want to give it a go as well as carrying on with the pill again."

Smiling, he took the leaflet from my hand glancing it over before tucking it into my file. "That's a smart choice Bella. You've got more than the average reduced risk of pregnancy as well as these birth control measures giving you the chance to add a little more weight, especially when used together." He smiled at me again before standing from the bed. "Do you have time for me to insert the rod now?"

"Yes we do." Charlie cut in before I could deflect it so I could sulk about being stitched up on my weight.

When Dr Fang returned I quickly stripped off my hoodie, grimacing at the needle he was preparing.

Without having to be asked, my dad came over to stand beside me so I could hide my head in his chest as I felt the sharp needle pierce my skin and the cold fluid entered my arm.

"It will take about ten minutes for the anaesthetic to work and then we can put the rod in. I'll write a prescription for a three month supply of the birth control pill. I want to see you before you request another prescription to make sure your weight gain is enough."

Leaving us once more I watched my dad pace the small room. Ten lengths later he lifted his head to look at me, his eyes glancing at the metal tray where the contraceptive rod lay in its packet.

"Why didn't you tell me you were having problems with your weight? I now you've always been a tiny little thing but I didn't know that meant I had to make sure you were eating enough or it would just fall right off you…At least you don't have some type of eating disorder."

"Dad…Does it really matter?" I asked.

"Yes." He whirled around to face me head on, his eyes full of panic. "Before you were born you're mother…she…she didn't eat enough an' I thought I was going to lose both of you…" Stroking a hand down my cheek he perched himself next to me. "We think that's why you were so tiny when you were born. All the doctors said that some babies were small but Bells, you weren't even a little small. When we first brought you home I could fit you in one of the pockets of my jacket."

Snorting I shook my head at him. I wasn't _that_ small.

"Yeah but think of all the good hiding places I had as a kid."

_Eternity_

"Last night not on this diet Bells. We ordering pizza or Chinese?"

"Mumph." I wasn't planning on moving from my slouch on the couch, Max on my chest as we watched some game on ESPN.

Chuckling, my dad stood and made his way to the phone the same time that there was a knock on the door.

"Do you think the guys at the pizza place have become psychic and know to send the chief a meat feast every Friday?" Making another non-committal noise I shifted one of Max's paws so it wasn't digging in my skin. His response was to shuffle his whole body downwards until he was resting half on my stomach half between my breasts.

Thinking I must have dozed off slightly, I became semi-alert when Charlie walked back into the room sans pizza but with a sour expression on his face. He flopped into his armchair like a petulant child and fixed his eyes on the TV screen.

"We got visitors Bells." He said gruffly, glancing to the doorway where a subtle squeak could be heard.

Mumbling, I held Max to my chest as I sluggishly sat up and scratched at the bandage on my arm. The things women had to do to make sure there were no babies made me hate the fact that men couldn't get pregnant. Totally not fair.

The two figures that appeared in the doorway made a blush rise to my cheeks. Billy was as usual in his chair, a six pack of beer on his lap. Jacob was stood behind him, his eyes burning holes into my skin as he hastily pushed his dad between the space of Charlie's armchair and the couch.

Sitting heavily on the other side of the couch from me, Jacob glanced once over to Charlie's scowling face before reaching over and grabbing my hand.

"Are you okay? Why do you have a bandage on your arm?"

A loud scoff came from the direction of the armchair. "Its nice of you to be bothered about her now Jacob. Just a shame you're about a month too late to be the real caring boyfriend you're trying to be now."

"Dad…"

"No Bells…Does he know, does he know what happened?" I glanced at Jake before nodding. "What about you Billy? Do you know what happened when you avoided my calls, avoided seeing me?" Not giving his oldest friend a chance to answer my dad completely lost it. "She lost a baby Billy! A baby! You know how painful it was for us when Sarah lost that baby before Jacob…I wanted to talk to someone….have someone help me…help her…

"But every time I tried to get into contact with you, you blew me off and while I was waiting for my daughter to wake up I was wondering if I was going to be the only grandparent to mourn their lost grandchild."

Charlie rose from the chair, his finger pointing at Billy. "I thought you were my friend." He whispered.

Surprisingly, it was Jacob who was the next to speak.

"They're true Charlie. Every legend, every myth you ever heard on tribal land is true. They reason we couldn't see you or Bella was because I had been ordered to have no contact with her. The reason Bella came home early over the weekend was because Quil had his first transformation into a wolf. The reason I wasn't there with Bella was because of the Cullens."

Watching my father's face turn from bright red to porridge pale had me springing out my seat, not caring where Max landed and rushing over to his side, ushering him back into his armchair while I stroked his cheek and felt his pulse.

Narrowing my eyes at Jacob I hissed at him. "Are you crazy? You could have given him a heart attack…or a…a...I don't know! But next time you want to give my father some surprising news, a little bit of warning would be much appreciated!"

"Sorry Bella but if he didn't know now, I doubt he would believe it when some else told him." Jacob said, his eyes not moving to Billy who was looking at his son with a mix of anger and pride.

"Bella?"

"Yes Dad." Smoothing his shirt down at the collar I looked over my dad's face once more to make sure we wouldn't be needing to have to ring for an ambulance.

"Will you order me sweet and sour pork with fried rice?"

_Eternity_

Let me know what you think!


	10. Living

Re-viewed/edited 29/01/13

Eternal

Eight

Living

_I love you Bella. Always have._

_Always will._

I wiped my sweaty palms on the nicest pair of jeans I owned before grabbing the handle and climbing out of my truck. Placing my hand in the offered crook of my dad's elbow I let him lead me to our destination.

Stepping into the brightly lit building, my eyes immediately went to the art on the walls, disappointment rising within me when I didn't recognise any of the pieces as my own.

Shaking it off I reminded myself of what Julie, the gallery's director had said; 'Your work is amazing but it all comes down what to the owner thinks of it. Don't worry though, I'll bully him into putting more than a few pieces up.'

"C'mon kiddo, lets see if we can find that one with an orange in the middle."

I smiled tightly up at my dad and resisted once again to tell him it was the sun and not an orange that was the main feature.

Turning into a side room in the gallery we both stopped and missed a breath.

They were all there.

Every painting I had given to Julie to use was on display.

"Found the orange one Bells." My dad whispered, turning to me and kissing my head. "Well done Bella."

I couldn't believe it. When Julie said she had liked my work I was ecstatic, having someone else's opinion who wasn't your father and had to say he liked it gave me the courage that I might actually be able to draw somewhat decently.

"I think Julie must have done something amazing to make this happen." I said, my eyes watching as people stood in front of my paintings and drawings and whispered to each other, hands rising to point at certain features.

The hurried clicking of high heels drew my attention away from the observers to see Julie hurry over towards us, her face split into a big grin.

"Bella! I'm so glad you're here! I have some brilliant news. Various buyers are interested in your work, we just need a price you want to see for and then we can settle on the commission. Of course, some of the buyers have outright said what they are willing to pay to have a piece of your work and I think you will be more than happy with what they are offering." Taking a deep breath, Julie beamed at us before turning to Charlie and going over what seemed to be the small print.

Trusting my dad to take it over for me, I walked away from the pair and stood in front of the picture that my dad liked say had an orange at the centre of it.

Tilting my head slightly to the left I thought to myself that it looked nothing like a fruit. It was obvious that it was the sun. It represented what kept me going throughout each and every day.

No matter how much I thought it didn't. Jake still kept me going.

_Eternity_

Peering up at the sky, I decided that the weatherman might be right in his prediction that we might see something other than rain for the day. After all he had been right about the sunshine yesterday.

Pulling a squirming Max from the floor of the cab of my truck, I placed him on the floor as I rummaged in my bag for keys, not paying attention to the world around my until my hand clasped around the cold metal.

Pausing at the bottom of the porch steps I whistled for Max, my whistle cutting off when I saw a very large foot on the second step.

Following the russet skin from the ankle up a toned calf then to thighs which were covered in faded denim. Wide muscular hips came next sporting a V that was pointing south followed by abs that looked as if they could break walls or rip through t-shirts.

Blinking I glanced up at Jacob's face, part mystified that I hadn't noticed him before and part in awe of how his new body looked.

"Hi." I sighed.

He grinned and stood off the porch, Max appearing behind one of his legs as he rubbed his head on Jacob's skin.

"Bella." He breathed and took the remaining step between us, his arms coming to wrap around my waist, his back practically bending in half as he nuzzled his head into my neck.

My arms came to rest around his hips, my fingers close to the waistband of his cut off shorts as they soaked up the warmth his skin provided. He snuffled and pulled me closer into his body, his hot breath tickling my neck and sending whispers of heat trailing over my body as memories of him above me entered my mind.

A lupine purr shocked me and it turned into a comforting purr, like he knew it was unexpected. I let out a giggle and pressed my face into Jake's chest, feeling the vibrations that were soothing and almost sending me to sleep.

"Jake, are you okay?" I whispered, unsure of how long we would be spending hugging in front of the house.

Nodding, he pulled back, leaving one arm around me as he took the keys out my hand.

"I actually came to ask you something and maybe, maybe show you something too depending on how you felt about it." He kissed my jaw and led us up to the door, opening it and letting Max in first before pulling us through and into the kitchen.

"So you know my wolf…" I nodded. "He wants to meet you." I frowned, he spoke as if they were two different people. "He knows how I feel about you and he's interested in you…he wants to see you…maybe smell you a bit. You don't have to do anything; you don't have to meet him if you don't want to. I know it might be a bit scary but he's been pulling me to you all week and I thought I would ask you if you would meet him." He spoke in a rush, the tops of his ears darkening as they did when he was embarrassed.

Thinking it over for a few minutes I thought back to when Quil had phased in front of me. It was explosive and the wolf had been so huge but when it had approached me I didn't feel as if it was going to hurt me, more like it was concerned about me.

"Okay, I will."

Jake's face lit up and he eagerly pulled me out the back door, pushing Max back inside with his foot when he tried to run out.

"Stand here, I'll go in the trees to phase then come out…just…just don't run coz that will make him excited and he'll chase you."

Before I could ask why his wolf would chase me he ran into the cover of trees, the leaves rustling behind him.

Seconds later a wolf, much larger than Quil was slowly approached me out of the tree line. His fur was russet brown, just like Jake's skin, his tail was slowly moving side to side like he was happy, his ears perked up and occasionally moving as he heard sounds of the forest.

It was his eyes that kept me centred. Jacob might think they were separate people but when you looked into the wolf's eyes all I could see was Jacob.

Walking slowly wolf Jacob approached me, his tail still wagging slightly.

I thought he had been huge from a distance but the closer he came, the more he resembled a horse. A war horse. It was hard to think that on the inside a nearly 7ft man was held.

"Hi." I wasn't sure if the wolf could understand me but Jake was still in there so he must understand somewhat.

A bark sounded out from his muzzle, followed by a purr Jake had emitted as we hugged on the porch.

Stopping in front of me, he lowered his muzzle into my neck and I could tell he was sniffing me. His nose moved from my neck, over my hair then over my chest before resting on my stomach.

He nuzzled into my stomach letting out a cross between a whine and a purr, before pushing his head against me. I brought a shaky hand up and scratched behind one his ears, the purr instantly returning. Placing my other hand on the side of his neck, I stroked the fur there, surprised at its softness.

Jacob wolf sat down on his haunches and he was still as tall as I was. He then collapsed onto his side, his head cocked as he continued to stare at me. Not even hesitating a beat, I sat down next to him, sighing when he moved his body so he was curled around me, his head in my lap and his belly at my back so I could lean against him.

The heat from his body along with the sun gradually made my movements through his fur lazy and slow before my eye lids began to shut.

_Eternity_

I awoke to Jacob's sunny smile as he carried me inside.

"Bells, he loves you! Or well whatever the wolf equivalent is. At first I thought he would keep his distance but he likes the way you smell and thinks that you are warm and soft, good qualities I think was the general idea.

"He was sad when he smelled about the baby though." Jake's voice trailed off, a frown appearing between his brows. "I don't know how but he knew…didn't put him off wanting to try again though." He wiggled his eyebrows at me, causing me to giggle and squirm out of his arms.

"I don't think I would be comfortable if your wolf started to come on to me Jake." I teased, laughing harder as he face became shocked.

He began to splutter before he realised I was laughing and tried to pull me into his arms. I moved out the way and ran up the stairs, hearing him follow me into me room before he finally caught me.

"Not funny Bella." He said, a smile gracing his lips.

I reached up and kissed him. "It is funny." I argued, "Your fa-" my words were cut off as he pressed his mouth to mine, my giggle turning into a sigh.

It seemed like years ago since I felt his lips moving over mine. I gasped as he warm tongue slid over my lips and he used it to his advantage to stroke his tongue into my mouth.

He groaned before pulling me harder into his body, a hand tangling into my hair and pulling me impossibly closer to his mouth.

Somehow we ended up on my bed, Jake nestled between my thighs. It wasn't until I felt him press against me that I froze.

Pulling back from me, Jacob looked down at my face, his eyes full of questions.

"I…I don't think we are ready for _that_ yet Jake."

"Can you…I mean…losing the baby, it hasn't…I don't…"

I smiled slightly. "I'm fine…its just I don't want to rush things…I want us to be sure before we do and well…more prepared for the consequences."

He nodded and rolled off me, pulling me onto his chest and pressing a kiss onto my head. "I love you Bella. Always have."

"Always will." I finished.

"Can I pick you up after school tomorrow? I know the guys want to see you."

I hummed, tracing patterns on his chest.

_Eternity_

"Hello Bella." I jumped and smiled up at Edward.

"Hey, did you think of an idea for our project yet?" I asked.

He nodded and slid a piece of paper towards me on the bench. I looked over the plan, smiling at the detail he had put in it.

We had to create a project in biology that tied the human body to daily life. Edward has chosen that we compare the effect of soda to diet soda on human teeth.

"I like it." I said, pulling out a piece of my own paper and copying Edward's outline. "Do you know where we can get some teeth from? I don't really want to volunteer my own teeth and I doubt anything would happen to yours."

He chuckled slightly, replying that they were available from dentists.

The rest of the biology lesson was spent working out kinks to the plan.

"Do you want to get a start on it tonight? I could go to your home or you could come over to mine."

I smiled. "I can't tonight, Jake's picking me up after school and taking me to see Quil and Embry. Another night maybe." I murmured, watching as his face hardened.

"You're taking that dog back after he left you? And not even mentioning it's not safe. I can make a guess on what happened the other week when you came home early from the reservation. They aren't safe to be around Isabella. They could hurt you so easily without a shred of warning." He growled, his eyes losing their golden hue to become pitch black.

"Look Edward." Any more words I would say him to were cut off by the bell. I angrily shoved my book and file in my bag, not giving the brooding vampire on the seat next to me any attention as I shrugged into my jacket.

I paused by Edward's side of the desk, ignoring his quiet growls. "I don't want someone to tell me what to do. You aren't my father or my mother. You're a vampire who thinks because he likes the smell of my blood, he has a say in my life." I sighed, hitching my bag higher on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Edward but you have to realise we can't be anything more than pseudo friends."

Walking out of school, my eyes scanned the lot for Jacob. I didn't know if he was away of how close in contact I was to the Cullen's but I didn't have to have Alice's psychic gift to know that he wouldn't be the least bit happy about it.

Making my way over to my truck, my eyes still darted around trying to recognise Jake's huge form but I couldn't see him. Opening the door to the driver's side of my truck, I threw my bag in before fishing my cell phone out of my pockets.

Instead of hearing a _thunk_ to signal my bag has landed on the floor of the cab, a deep groan replaced it followed by a raspy "_Bells?"_

"Jake!" I shouted, feeling my whole face light up when I realised he was here all along. Laughing, I jumped up on the seat and threw my arms around him. "You came." I whispered.

"S'course I did honey. Said I would." His voice was thick with sleep but he didn't hesitate in wrapping a thick arm around my waist and pulling me onto his lap. "How was school?"

I chuckled. "Oh you know, same old same old. Teachers talking, students sleeping…speaking of sleeping, why were you asleep? Its like three thirty." I snuggled deeper into his warmth, feeling like I could do with a nap myself.

"I was out patrolling all night, had to do some tidying before you could come over." He pressed a kissed into my hair before somehow switching us around so he was the one behind the wheel. "Come on, the guys are waiting!" He smirked. "Quil's gunna ask you to make some cookies."

"And its just Quil that wants them? No one else?" I asked, a teasing glint coming into my eye.

"Sure sure."

Let me know what you think!


	11. Growing

Re-viewed/edited 29/01/13

Eternal

Nine

Growing

_Love me Jake. Don't leave me_

"So I only need to complete one more term of maths and I can graduate?" I asked, checking the information my guidance counsellor Ms Munro had told me. "I didn't realise that the AP classes I was taking would get me on track to graduate."

She smiled at me and I resisted pointing out the lipstick stuck to her front teeth. "Yes Bella. Its just your maths that needs the work. All of your other classes have given you enough that you could graduate now, but we do have a policy about maths."

I flicked through the sheets of paper she had handed me that were full of my grades, attendance and teacher reports for each subject.

"I see that you have excelled greatly in art and I believe you were able to have some of your work displayed at a local gallery?" I nodded. "Is art a career that you wish to pursue when you graduate?"

"Yeah…I thought about college but there isn't really much that interests me in the way of careers. I like the learning side of things but I don't want to go to college to sit and learn and then have nothing come out of it." I folded the papers up and shoved them in my bag. "The art gallery said they would gladly take me on as a long-term artist and display my work. They price some pieces and other the buyers but bids in for it."

Ms Munro nodded and jotted a few things down. "Okay Bella. Talk with your father about what we discussed and if you need any more help or have questions come find me at any time." I smiled and said my thank you's before pulling my bag behind me.

My dad had dropped me off at school this morning, as I told him we were going out together for his birthday before we went to La Push to celebrate with his friends and their kids tomorrow.

"Hey kiddo, had a good day?"

"Yeah!" I clicked my seatbelt into place, knowing we wouldn't go anywhere until I did. "Hey dad the guidance counsellor told me that I only have a term left of maths and then I can graduate, I've fulfilled all the requirements for my other subjects its only because I didn't take an AP class in maths till later than the others that its taking longer."

He smiled before pulling onto the highway to take us to Port Angeles. "That's great baby girl."

Pulling up outside the only steakhouse in the area, I was lead to the entrance with a fatherly hand on my back.

"You make this most of this Chief Swan. Healthy foods after your birthday." He shook his head before taking a gulp of water.

"You too Miss Healthy Food For Everyone." He smiled. "When do we go back for your weigh in and stuff?"

I shrugged. "There should be a letter coming through with an appointment." We paused while the waitress took our order. "Anyway, how was work?"

_Eternity_

It was somehow similar to one of my dreams, except for Jacob and his friends being seated.

Charlie and Billy and a load of others were all sat around a blazing bonfire. Jake had one of his arms slung over my shoulders, the other helping him stuff food into his mouth.

"Are you staying for the story telling?" Jake whispered into my ear.

I glanced down at the numerous empty bottles of beers in a circle around my dad. "I think we are. We may even need the use of you couch judging by how much my dad is throwing back."

He kissed my cheek before pulling me further into his side, the heat from his body and the bonfire keeping me mostly warm.

As the night went on, my dad got steadily drunker, occasionally stumbling off with Harry Clearwater to take a sneaky pee into the sea. I didn't move from Jacob's side, he even pulled me over to the food many times, giving me bits of whatever he ate.

I thought he was being funny at first, only giving me bits of food he wasn't too keen on eating until I saw two others being fed similarly. I didn't have a chance to ask him about it until all of the 'normals' (a word they used for people not in the secret) had left and the story telling began.

At first I was a bit worried that Billy was a tad too drunk to tell a story but he seemed to be sober enough to get the first one right. It was the one that I had heard most as a girl, about how the tribe was descended from wolves who protected the people.

The next story however was something I hadn't heard before.

"It took a while for the members of the tribe to realise why Taha Aki mourned his third wife so greatly and shortly after joined her in the afterlife. There was many names given to the connection between the wolf and the woman but only one was passed through the legends to this day.

"Taha Aki had imprinted on the third wife. It is said that as soon as the wolf meets the eyes of their imprint it becomes awakened and the wolf realises that it has found its true partner, its true mate in the world.

"It is said that the wolf will wait eons for the woman to return the love it so burningly feels towards his mate, whether it be days or a decade. He will love no other, look at no other and feel no feelings of want towards any other.

"There is no known reason as to why the wolf imprints on a female, only that the fates have decided it and so it shall be that the wolf and his human male side shall be joined forever.

"Its known that one cannot live without the other, this proved by Taha Aki as his wife died he followed her soon after."

I frowned and looked around the couples sat around the fire. Sam and Emily…it made sense now how easy it was for Sam to leave Leah when he was so in love with her. Jared and Kim…it all looked so obvious for them a vague recollection of either Embry or Quil complaining because Kim had turned them down and had been blushing and staring at Jared for the whole duration.

I looked at Jacob's face as saw that it held a hard expression as he glared at his father.

I was right then. Whatever this imprinting thing was, it hadn't happened between me and Jake. Was I just going to have to be strung along while I waited for his wolf to lock eyes on his dream mate and then be left out in the cold again?

I barely remembered what happened after. I was too lost in the thought that Jacob would eventually leave me when he laid eyes on a girl that fate had decided was meant for him.

I wanted him for myself.

_Eternity_

"Bella." I blinked. I was in Jake's room holding one of his shirts and a pair of boxers. "You gonna to get changed?"

I nodded and started to pull off my clothes, not bothering that Jake would be seeing me naked. It wouldn't matter if he was just going to leave me, whether it was tomorrow or days from now.

A warm hand cupped my hip, lips pressing against mine. "I love you." He whispered against my lips.

I tugged off my pants and pulled myself closer to Jacob's body, letting him pull my body up and wrap my legs around his waist. "I love you too." I whispered, tightening my legs around him.

I let him place me on my back, the clothes in my hand being thrown across the room. "Love me Jake. Don't leave me." My words spurred him on, his own cut offs being thrown in some unknown corner of his room.

He pulled back slightly, moving his hips away from mine so he could look into my eyes better. "I cant wear a condom…my body heat melts it slightly so its not so effective." He kissed my nose. "I can smell you're on the pill and something else and you're not ovulating…we should be okay."

I wrinkled my nose that he could smell so much about my body without me having to tell him.

"I don't care Jacob. Just love me." I whispered against his lips, shifting my hips so rubbed against his erection that felt bigger than I remembered. "Please Jake."

He groaned and began to kiss his way down my body, the warmth of his lips and tongue making me pant and want him in me as soon as possible. My thoughts somewhat changed when I felt his hot tongue press against my clit and his fingers rub against my opening.

I let my body shake and felt myself become close again when he sucked on the inside of my thigh, leaving a red mark.

He slid easily into me but I could tell as he body grew, he had grown in all places. He groaned my name into my neck and began whispering to me in Quileute. I could only recognise a few of phrases he said, all of them were about love and eternity.

I came twice more, the heat of his body over and inside of me driving me to pleasures I hadn't felt before. Jacob came with a growl, his teeth biting into my neck as he released inside of me.

When the shudders had left his body, he leaned up on his elbows, brushing hair off my sweaty forehead. He pressed his lips over my face, a content purr escaping his chest as he began to lick some of the sweat from my body.

"Are you okay?" He said, his tongue continuing his lapping of sweat. "Why were you so out of it before?"

I shrugged awkwardly, running my fingers up and down his spine. "The story Billy told…it just…freaked me out a bit."

His whole body tensed and he pulled fully out of me. "Bella."

I gave him a watery smile. "Its okay Jake. As much as I wanted us to be together for eternity I think I could handle it somewhat if you had to leave me, I mean if your wolf decides I'm not good enough for you or whatever it is-"

His lips pressed forcefully against mine, his tongue sliding over my lower lip before he pulled it back, a sheepish expression clouding his features.

"It should be me worried." He wrapped his arms under my shoulders and rolled us so we were on our sides. "I should have told you…when you met my wolf?" I nodded. "He knew we had been together before I phased, that's why he was so insistent on meeting you.

"I watched this thing on discovery channel and it said something about wolves mating for life. I mean…before I was a wolf we had sex…and now we've had sex and my wolf is very happy that we had." He kissed my cheek before pulling me tightly against him. "I also looked up more on the legend of imprinting. Taha Aki may have been alpha and imprinted but there hasn't been any more documentation about an alpha imprinting after him.

"My dad mentioned that it might be due to the wolf recognising that as an alpha, they have the right to choose a mate for themselves who they deem worthy rather than waiting around for god knows how long for her to come along."

I sniffled and blinked away tears. He wouldn't…he wouldn't be leaving me?

"We're going to be together?" I whispered, kissing his neck.

"Always and forever my Bella."

_Eternity_

I was sat at Emily's kitchen table trying to concentrate on my math work while getting distracted by the smells wafting from the various pots on the stove.

Jacob had dropped me off in the morning, leaving a kiss to my cheek and saying he would be back around lunch time with everyone else. They were off doing odd jobs for people of the tribe.

"Would you like another drink Bella?" I startled slightly and nodded at Emily. Ever since I had arrived she had been asking if there was anything she could get me. It was a little bit odd to be waited on for once; I was used to doing everything for everyone else in my life.

"The boys should be back soon." She mused, setting a glass of ice water in front of me. "Is venison stew okay for dinner?" She asked, back to stirring her many pots after she turned down the oven.

I cleared my throat, still somewhat perturbed that she was making sure I would eat what she was making. "Yeah Emily is smells lovely." She beamed, making the scarred side of her face stretching.

Soon after all the boys arrived, maybe a better term for them was men. Their size couldn't be compared to what their actual age was. No eighteen year old I had ever seen looked as big as Jake did.

Sam immediately went over to Emily, kissing her scars slowly before pressing a kiss to her lips. Warm arms wrapped around my shoulders, a wet kissed being pressed to the pulse on my neck. "Missed you."

I hummed. "Missed you too."

Emily began serving the stew into bucket sized bowls and passing them to Sam to be carried over to the table. I was slightly shocked that Jacob was given the largest portion followed by a smaller bowl that was obviously meant for me before the others got their stew.

Chatter broke out among the guys, before I was able to pick up my spoon I was pulled onto Jacob's lap, his spoon already on the way to my mouth. I sighed but gladly accepted the bite off the spoon.

Another thing Jake had explained was about the wolf's desire to make sure I was well fed, that was why he gave me the best bits of food. Jacob continually fed me bits of stew between his large mouthfuls, he tipped my portion into his own bowl before shovelling the rest down when I told him I was full.

"You want anymore?" He whispered, kissing my ear.

I shook my head, my hand moving to cover one of his that was resting on my full stomach. Jacob ate another bucketful of stew, as well as most of the guys. I noticed that they all glanced at Jake as he ate, before glancing at me.

I was full of questions, but not quite sure if it was the time and place to ask about them.

"Bella just say it, I know that look and I'm afraid you'll explode if you keep your questions in for much longer." Embry laughed at Quil's statement and my cheeks grew hot.

Jacob growled slightly and their laughter died down, but they still sniggered every now and then.

"I was just wondering why you all were looking at me every now and then." The silence in the room told me I should have left my questions for when it was just me and Jacob.

Paul snorted before glancing at Jake and settling his eyes on me. "Its because you're the alpha's mate. We all want you to be happy and safe. We're just making sure you have food, warmth." He took a gulp of water, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "When you and Jacob get closer, we'll end up following you around, sleeping in the same bed when Jake has to patrol. You'll never have to want for anything."

Now it was Paul's turn to be stared at.

Jacob was the first to break the silence. "How do you know all this?" He asked, his hand on my stomach twisting to pull my fingers between his.

"I watched TV and I read a few of the books your dad has. Our wolves recognise Bella for who she is and that then transfers to our human side and makes us care for her ourselves."

Sam nodded, resting his chin on Emily's shoulder who was sat on his lap. "What about the imprints?"

Paul shrugged. "As mean as it sounds, they aren't recognised as that important for the wolves. We'd defend them if they were threatened and to some degree make sure they are well but we will not be drawn to them as we are to Bella. She is after all the one who will give the tribe the next alpha."

They all nodded then, sending smiles to Emily who looked like she had a question of her own.

"But today, it was odd at the start but I just got used to it. All day I've been worried over Bella, asking her if she was thirsty, if she wanted anything at all. Are Kim and I going to be affected by this as well?" She glanced down at the table before leaning back further into Sam's arms.

"It makes sense. In a normal wolf pack the only the alpha female has the right to mate and she would fight off other females from males. So far Bella hasn't shown any sign of wanting to push you off Sam's lap so I would say you're free to fuck Sam all you want." Paul ignored Sam's low and threatening growl.

I sighed and snuggled further into Jacob, pulling his arm tighter across my middle. Emily took out warm muffins and placed the tray closest to Jacob's end of the table. Now I knew what I was looking for, I watched as they all waited for Jake to make a move towards the muffins before grabbing one for themselves.

A chocolate chip was nudged against my lips until my tongue swept out and took it from Jake's fingers grasp. He hummed and swallowed the muffin down in one before grabbing another. Every now and then a chocolate chip would be presented to my lips and I had no option but to eat it before the chocolate melted from Jake's warm skin.

After all the food was demolished the empty plates were moved from the table to the sink and before I could get up to help wash the dishes, Paul and Jared were already there half the dishes already washed.

Sam had set Emily down on her own seat and rushed out the room, returning with a large roll of paper tucked under an arm. He spread the thick paper over the table and I had to blink a few times to believe what I was seeing.

The blue prints and various other sketches for a house that looked like it could double up as a hotel. There were a few bedrooms on the ground floor and it looked like the basement was drawn as an empty space. The second story held two large bathrooms with a few more rooms and a study. The third story however was what had me mesmerised. It had been drawn in detail, a huge bed was pictured in the centre, a large en-suite with a walk in shower and a tub that looked big enough to hold Jacob and Sam.

"What's this for?" I asked, stroking the edge of the paper. "Its so big."

Jacob pulled me sideways across his lap, tucking my head under his chin as he pulled the plans closer.

"This is where we're going to live. The foundation is set and some of the walls are up, the plumbing and electrical cords are all set they just need things plugged into them." He tapped his finger on the basement. "This is going to be a TV slash Games slash Pool slash chill out space. The ground floor is for wolves that find it hard to cope at home as well as a bedroom for my dad when he eventually needs it. The second floor is for more wolves and any guests that need it. And the top floor is for you and me. Its big because we only have the run of the kitchen and basement."

I looked up to see Embry beaming at me. "I've already chosen my room Bells and I've decided which posters I want putting up. Everyone is working on getting it done for as soon as possible, even though we have to wait for next year for you to be able to move in with us, we still want to get settled."

I shook my head, not taking in any of their words. It didn't make sense why they would want them all under one roof. Wouldn't Sam and Emily get sick of being disturbed every time a wolf came home?

Scanning over the number of bedrooms I realised that if all the wolves who weren't imprinted where to stay in the mansion there would only be three spare rooms. They must be staying in their homes then, unless they were planning on moving closer.

"Okay?"

I nodded, not quite ready to try to use my voice yet.

**Let me know what you think!**


	12. Forever

Re-viewed/edited 29/01/13

Eternal

Ten

Forever

_Love you Daddy_

_Love you too baby girl_

The rest of the school year had passed in a blur and I was able to graduate a year in advance, much to Jake's happiness though he had yet to graduate. Or go back to school at all lately.

My summer was spent helping Emily clean up after the guys as they worked on the Wolf Den, a name Quil had thought up and had stuck much to Paul's annoyance.

When I had recovered from my shock over what the guys had planned I had asked how they could afford it. Apparently when the last pack was alive they had banded together and put their savings in one account. The money had gone untouched for nearly fifty years and had gained a significant amount of interest. They were able to build the Wolf Den, furnish it and pay utility bills for at least ten years.

And that wasn't factoring in the monthly tithe the whole tribe unknowingly paid to them as well as their own contributions from their areas of work. When I had offered to add to it from the ridiculous fund my mother had set up for me I was met with growls and refusals.

My mother had contacted me before I finished school. She came once again with her fancy lawyer and sat in my dad's living room, her eyes tight as she looked me over. Charlie had said she was trying to find a way for her to get some visiting rights over me but the contract she had signed when I was younger had no loop holes and if she wanted to see me it had to be on my terms.

I was waiting to meet her now. Jacob was busy so today Embry was watching over me as I waited on the dock in Port Angeles for her to arrive. I wasn't sure what she had planned for us to do but I was hoping that it wouldn't get awkward between us. What did you talk about to a woman who had left you alone for over a decade with no contact?

"Hello Bella." I startled slightly, too engrossed in my thoughts to notice Rene's approach and making Embry growl slightly behind me, placing a hand on my hip like he was going to pull me away.

"Um Hey…" What did I call her? She seemed to notice my struggle but just smiled sadly, her eyes darting to Embry and then his hand on my hip. "This is Embry, Jacob's friend." I said, struggling again how to introduce her to him.

"Hello Embry." Her eyes once again latched onto Embry's hand on my hip. Touches between me and the pack were somewhat expected now. It was odd if I was with a pack member and they weren't making contact with either another wolf or an imprint. The touch between them strengthened their bonds and could reassure them if they felt troubled. Out of all the wolves Embry was the one who needed the contact the most and was one of the first to stop over when I was in the house on my own at night.

"Where is Jacob?" She asked, pulling her bag higher on her shoulder as she glanced at Embry once more. "I thought he would be here with you."

I shook my head. "He couldn't get time off work, they've been busy in the garage over the summer. Embry said he would come instead." I bit my lip and moved Embry's hand so it was held in mine. "What…What did you have planned?"

Rene smiled tightly again. "I thought we could have a look at the stores, maybe if you want, I could help you pick out some stuff for school?"

I started to nod before I shook my head. "I graduated actually, so I have no more school but we can still look. I need some new pyjamas."

We shopped awkwardly but I did manage to find new clothes to sleep in as well as some communal sleep wear for the pack. Rene offered to pay and I hesitated before agreeing, knowing that if I said no she would think I wasn't trying but if I had said yes I worried that I would be hurting her financially. She did let me pay for the guys stuff before we went to get some food, much to Embry's delight.

I handed him some money before getting a table, Rene following behind after she had given Embry her order.

"So, you finished school? I thought you had a year left?" I nodded, explaining about how I was able to graduate.

"Do you have plans? Or are you still undecided? Did you apply for college?"

I glanced over to Embry, seeing he was still in the queue for food but had on side of his head cocked in our direction as his eyes quickly scanned the crowd.

"Um, a gallery here in Port Angeles is displaying my work, I get money from their and I um…I wasn't really interested in college but it's always an option I guess if I change my mind."

She nodded but I noticed her eyes seemed sad.

"Are you happy?" She whispered, he eyes darting over to Embry. I smiled and nodded. "That's good." She took a deep breath before slowly reaching out to touch my hand. "I'm sorry Bella. I'm sorry I left you…it was…when I found out what had happened to you, I couldn't handle it. I was your mother! Wasn't I supposed to know what was happening in my baby's life? How did I not spot what was going on?

"I thought it was best for you to live with Charlie. I missed you so much but when I signed by rights away I didn't realise how much that would affect me. A day hasn't gone by where I didn't think of you.

"So many times I picked up the phone hoping that I could get to hear your voice, hear you small giggle. I wished I thought giving full custody to Charlie over, I wanted to know what was happening in your life, who your friends were, what you like to eat, whether you liked school or not."

I sat and listened, not reacting to her words, wishing like hell Embry would hurry up already.

"Do you think…so you think we could keep in contact? Maybe see each other a few times a month, e-mail and phone calls?" I stared down at the table. Should I let her back in my life? Would she eventually leave again?

Deciding she couldn't do much harm I nodded.

_Eternal_

A low whistle escaped from my dad's lips as he looked over the huge building. "You want me to let you live here? Bells, you're gunna need a map of the place."

I giggled and pulled him through the door. "Most of the guys have moved in now. It's just Jacob and Quil that are still sorting stuff at home."

He nodded, a hand coming up to brush over his head. "Billy and I actually discussed that. We thought…well considering your old enough to move out in September we thought that me moving down here and in with Billy would put off a load of pressure on Jake. And its only an extra twenty minute drive to get into work."

I gaped at my father. He would move in with his best friend so me and my boyfriend could live together without having to worry how his dad was getting around in the morning.

Sniffling, I turned to bury my face in his chest. My arms came to wrap tightly around his waist as his came around my shoulders. It wasn't long until my body began to shake with sobs.

"What's wrong?" A deep voice demanded, warm arms gripping my hips and a hot face joined mine pressed against my dads.

A mumble reply followed but I didn't want to let go of my dad. He had sacrificed so much for me already I didn't think, couldn't even comprehend that he would do any more for me than he already had.

The warm face pressed closer to mine but I still held tightly to my father. I blinked away my tears and Quil's face came into bleary focus. He moved his head closer and kissed my jaw before his tongue darted out and licked the tears from my cheeks.

A rumble came from his chest and he nudged his way between me and my father, his arms pulling me into his chest as he rubbed his face against mine.

"What's wrong?" He lifted me up in his arms and moved us to the couch, settling me in his lap.

"My Dad…" I whispered, my voice already croaky from the few tears I had shed.

Quil pointed his chin over my shoulder. "He's fine, stood there looking at you like you've gone crazy."

I twisted in his grasp to look at my father. I bit my lip at returned his smile with a watery one of my own. "Love you Daddy."

"Love you too baby girl."

_Eternal_

I shifted on the bed, rolling over and ending up with a face full of fur. The only one downside sometimes to letting the wolves sleep in the bed when Jacob had night patrols was that sometime they came straight off patrol themselves and always brought mud or twigs into the bed.

Grumbling, I rolled back over to my earlier position before sighing when I realised why I moved in the first place: Paul had his feet tucked under the pillow.

Coming to the realisation that I wouldn't be getting any more sleep, I went through the obstacle course that was the huge bed, smiling when I managed to only stand on Embry's tail and no one else.

Yawning, the three flights of stairs never seemed so long. By the time I reached the ground floor, I was ready for another nap. As much as I sometime moaned about the wolves in the bed, the distance between my bed and the fridge or the fact that they all could all hear it when I had to pee, I wouldn't give it up for anything in the world.

Let me know what you think!


	13. Epilogue

Eternal 

Epilogue

"Wow, look at you!"

I giggled and did a little twirl, a huge smile landing on my face when I saw Jake's eyes running over my form.

We were getting ready to go on a date. We hadn't been on a date for two years. It was safe to say I was very excited to get out the house and away from the guys. As much as I loved them, they always wanted to know what was happening. I didn't have a clue how Jacob could put up with knowing that they could hear us having sex, or the very rare occasion when one of the guys brought a girl home and he could hear _them_ having sex.

Jacob smiled, and walked over to me. "I love you." He whispered, his hands sliding around my back to rest on my hips, squeezing them slightly. "Can we go now? Before one of the pups decides we can't go too far away from them?"

Nodding, I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my coat from the back of the door. We weren't going anywhere special, just to the furthest accessible beach in La Push. It still hadn't stopped me from putting on my new dress that I had bought when I went shopping with Rene. I was glad that I had an opportunity to wear it rather than every time I opened the closet door, I would stare at it longingly wanting to just wear it around the house so it wasn't a waste of money.

Even though money wasn't an issue.

It took us twenty minutes to reach the private beach, which considering how small La Push was, was quite a long time. Jacob carried me, a blanket and the basket of food down the rocky path and onto the soft sand.

"When was the last time I told you I love you?" Jake murmured, his nose brushing against mine. We had eaten all the food and were just sat, wrapped in each other's arms, listening to each other's heart beat and the ocean waves rushing backwards and forwards.

I hummed, pretending to think about it. "About five minutes ago." I answered, pressing a kiss to his chin.

"When you was the last time I showed you how much I loved you?" He asked, running his nose up and down my jaw.

Smiling at the memory his question produced, I bit my lip as I remembered how passionate, how desperate he seemed to connect with me this morning. "This morning. You couldn't seem to get in me quick enough."

He let out a small chuckle before pulling me around so I had my back to his chest. He began to fiddle with my hands, his fingers stroking my palms as I pushed myself further into him.

"Will you marry me?" He asked, turning my hand over so we could both see the small leather woven band he was just placed on my finger.

_Eternal_

I scowled at Jacob, crossing my arms over my chest, causing his eyes to momentarily drop to my boobs before they shot back to my face.

"This is all your fault." I grumbled. "You said one more baby wouldn't hurt and now we're having not one, not two but three more. I swear you have freaky wolf sperm. I was off the pill for one week before you managed to knock me up. Then the next time it was the day before I planned to get my IUD removed that it had magically decided to not be in place anymore and there was baby number three. Then you promised that we would be super super careful until Harlen was two and it seemed to be going great until you gave me the big puppy dog eyes, while holding Charlie and Harlen and getting them to beg for another brother or sister. Well I hope you're happy Jacob Black because we're getting three to look after now."

I huffed, and pointedly looked at the door, waiting for the doctor to come back in saying it was all a big surprise.

Warm palms slid over my shoulder, my breasts to my stomach. Jacob pressed the side of his face to mine, a kiss landing on my mouth.

"Bella, you know you're excited just as much as I am."


End file.
